Les exilés
by hyprion38
Summary: A la mort de Rhaegar Targaryen à la bataille du Trident, Ned Stark part à la recherche de sa sœur. A la tour de Joie, Lyanna qui vient de donner naissance à Jaehaerys Targaryen demande à Ned de l'aider à fuir Robert Barathéon. Quinze ans plus tard, alors qu'elle vit paisiblement avec son fils, le retour de Robert dans le Nord, force mère et fils à fuir loin de Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le jeune chasseur.

Jon jouait avec Fantôme, le louveteau qu'il avait recueilli. Quelques semaines auparavant, Théon Greyjoy, Ned et Robb avaient trouvé une louve géante décédée. Ils avaient trouvé cinq louveteaux et Ned Stark, le gouverneur du Nord avait décidé de les tuer jugeant que ces animaux n'avaient aucune chance de survivre seuls sans leur mère. Jon avait débarqué de nulle part, armé d'une lance à la recherche de gibier. Emu par le sort des louveteaux, il avait pris leur défense argumentant au gouverneur du Nord que les loups étaient l'emblème des Stark.

\- Mon seigneur, avait ajouté Jon. Vous avez cinq enfants et vous voici en présence de cinq louveteaux, ne croyez-vous pas que cela est un signe des dieux.

Ned Stark avait souri à l'audace du garçon qu'il avait reconnu comme son neveu, Ned venant régulièrement voir discrètement sa sœur et son neveu. C'était un secret que seuls Ned, Jon et Lyanna connaissaient. Robb avait été plutôt convaincu par l'argument de Jon tandis que Théon lui avait ris aux nez.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu paysans ? s'était-il moqué.

Mais Ned avait obtempéré signifiant à Robb que les loups seraient sous la responsabilité des enfants Stark. C'est alors qu'était apparu Fantôme, un loup albinos au pelage blanc comme la neige et aux yeux rouges sang.

\- Celui-là est pour toi, avait dit Ned à Jon. Si tu parviens à le dresser, il te sera d'une grande aide pour chasser le gibier.

Puis se disant, Ned, Robb et Théon étaient partis. Bien évidemment, Jon avait récupéré Fantôme le loup albinos s'attirant les moqueries de Théon avant de partir tandis qu'à Winterfell, Bran avait hérité d'Eté, Rickon avait eu Broussaille, Robb avait eu Vent-Gris, Arya avait récupéré Nyméria et Sansa avait eu Lady. Depuis, Fantôme aidait Jon à la chasse.

\- Jaehaerys, tu as bien dormi? demanda Lyanna en entrant dans sa chambre.

Jon lui sourit. Sa mère l'appelait toujours par son vrai prénom lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. Sa mère, Jon lui devait tout. Elle c'était toujours occupée de lui, lui avait appris à marcher, à lire, à écrire, à parler et à manier l'épée et lui avait même procuré un livre pour apprendre le « Haut » valyrien.

\- Oui mère.

Lyanna était devenu une belle femme de trente et un ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Très débrouillarde et polyvalente, elle avait réussi à devenir la personne la plus importante du village puisqu'elle en était la chef de par son caractère et son influence croissante au sein du village où elle exerçait le métier de coiffeuse et de barbière qu'elle avait appris en autodidacte. Grâce à cela, elle était parvenue à se constituer une cagnotte assez importante, permettant à son fils et à elle de vivre suffisamment bien. A ceci s'ajouter les prises que Jon récupérait lors de ses chasses.

\- Bien, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer mon petit prince.

Petit prince, c'était le terme qu'utilisait souvent Lyanna lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, un moyen pour elle de lui rappeler qu'il était le fils légitimé de Rhaegar Targaryen, l'héritier légitime au trône de fer.

\- Quelle chose ? demanda Jon en la suivant.

Ensemble, ils montèrent au grenier où un coffre était rangé. Lyanna ouvrit le coffre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait un tas de lettre et une épée dont la partie supérieure du pommeau était une tête de loup en pierre pâle lesté de plomb et aux yeux rouges de grenats. Lyanna s'en saisit et la donna à son fils.

\- C'est Grande Griffe, une épée en acier valyrien.

\- Où l'as-tu eu ? demanda Jon.

\- Il y'a trois mois alors que tu étais partis chasser, un contingent de la Garde de Nuit est arrivé avec à sa tête le Lord Commandant, Jeor Mormont. Alors que les membres de la Garde venaient acheter des provisions, un sauvageon a attaqué le Lord Commandant par surprise et je suis arrivé de justesse pour le sauver. J'ai ensuite pansé ses blessures.

Lyanna fit une pause.

\- Voyant que j'étais une guerrière et pour me remercier, il m'a donné son épée, m'expliquant qu'il l'avait récupéré lorsque son fils Jorah était parti en exil. Cette épée est pour toi, Jaehaerys.

Lyanna n'en dit pas plus, elle soupçonnait même que le Lord Commandant l'avait reconnu.

\- Mais mère… .

\- Prends-là.

Jon s'en saisit et dégaina. La lame était plus grande d'un demi-pied que les longues épées à une main traditionnelle.

Subitement quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, hurlant à plein poumon : « Ouvrez au nom du roi ! ».

Aussitôt Lyanna regarda discrètement par la petite fenêtre. Là, une petite troupe de soldat se trouvait devant la porte entourant… Robert Barathéon. Le cœur de Lyanna manqua un battement de cœur, non pas de joie mais d'angoisse. Tous la croyaient morte hormis Ned, mais si elle venait à ouvrir la porte, elle serait vu par Robert et Robert la reconnaitrait à coups sur. Ici au village, on la connaissait sous le nom de Lyarra alors pourquoi Robert venait-il ici ?

\- Oh non, non, non, murmura Lyanna paniquée.

\- Ouvrez ! hurla le garde.

\- J'arrive ! hurla Jon à son tour.

\- Jon, murmura t'elle affolée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais ouvrir, caches-toi.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Si jamais nous n'ouvrons pas, ce soldat serait capable de défoncer la porte et nous serions perdus.

Puis sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre, Jon descendit au rez-de-chaussée tandis que Lyanna se cachait dans un recoin du grenier.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le roi Robert se trouvait devant lui.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon.

\- Bonjour.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Le roi Robert, je suppose, fit Jon qui simula la surprise pour ne pas montrer son dégoût à l'homme qui avait tué son père.

\- C'est exact. Je suis venu voir une dénommée Lyarra. Les gens me disent tous qu'elle est une excellente barbière hors j'ai besoin de me tailler la barbe. Je dois aller voir un vieil ami à Winterfell et j'aimerais me faire couper cette barbe.

\- Oh, fit Jon en prenant un air gêné. Heu… veuillez me pardonner votre majesté, mais… heu… .

\- Allons, parles mon garçon, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Oh ça, si jamais Robert Barathéon devait connaitre la vérité alors Jon ne pouvait que douter de la parole de l'usurpateur.

\- Et bien c'est que ma mère est partie acheter des fournitures dans un village voisin pour les besoins de son travail justement.

\- Ah voilà qui tombe mal, fit Robert.

\- Effectivement.

\- Sais-tu quand elle doit revenir ?

Jon fit non de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement mais ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs heures, au moins.

\- Alors tant pis, fit Robert. Au revoir mon garçon.

\- Au revoir Majesté.

Sur ce Robert et ses hommes firent demi-tour et alors que Jon allait refermer la porte, Robert se retourna.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de me faire couper la barbe, dis à ta mère que je reviendrais ici avant mon retour à la capitale.

\- Ce sera fait Majesté.

\- Je te remercie.

Se disant, Robert et sa garde s'en allèrent tandis que Jon renfermait la porte. Lyanna qui avait tout entendu descendit des escaliers.

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement, dit Lyanna. Si Robert découvre que je suis en vie et que tu es le fils de Rhaegar… .

\- Mais pour aller où ? demanda Jon.

\- A pentos. C'est ici que se trouve Daenerys et Vyséris Targaryen, les frères et sœurs de ton père. Daenerys a même un an de moins que toi. Nous allons les rejoindre, tu seras en sécurité là-bas.

\- Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai un allié à la cour, Varys, le maitre des chuchoteurs. Il œuvre depuis quinze ans pour le retour des Targaryen au pouvoir.

-Mère, même si tu dis vrai, même si nous retrouvons Daenerys et Vyséris, jamais ils ne nous croiront.

\- Si, répondit Lyanna, grâce à ça.

Se disant, elle tendit une lettre à son fils qui commença à la lire.

 _Mon cher fils,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre au cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant de la bataille du Trident. Sache que malgré toutes les calomnies qui pourront être dites sur moi et sur ma famille, sache que j'ai aimé ta mère, je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Sache que je t'aimerais, toujours. Je suis sûr que mon épouse Elia Martell t'aimera. Elle a toujours étais une mère et une épouse douce et bienveillante. Cependant, sa faible constitution fait qu'elle ne peut plus porter d'enfant. Elle connait mes sentiments à l'égard de ton frère et de ta sœur, à ton égard, à son égard et à l'égard de ta mère. Elle sait que j'aime Lyanna comme je l'aime elle et qu'elle devra me partager avec ta mère et toi. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme femme, comme j'ai de la chance d'avoir Lyanna, de vous avoir vous mes enfants._

 _Si la victoire nous reviens, je reviendrais te chercher et te revendiquerais comme mon fils, tu seras un prince, au même titre que ton frère Aegon et que ta sœur Rhaenys. Cependant, si comme je le crains ce combat est mon dernier, alors cette lettre servira à te reconnaitre comme mon fils._

 _Tu es Jaehaerys Targaryen, prince des Sept Couronnes, héritiers du trône de fer. Cette lettre te servira à faire valoir ce que de droit._

 _Rhaegar Targaryen, prince de Peyredragon, prince héritier du trône de fer._

A la lecture de la lettre, Lyanna vit Jon versait quelques larmes.

\- Rassemble tes affaires, fit Lyanna, nous partons ce soir.

Jon hocha la tête tandis que sa mère montait au grenier récupérer leurs économies, ainsi que des lettres et Grande Griffe.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cour de Winterfell, sitôt les retrouvailles terminées, le roi Robert premier du nom avait demandé à Ned de l'emmener dans la crypte de Winterfell où reposés dans des tombeaux les corps de Stark morts depuis la création de Winterfell. C'était ici que se trouvait, Lyanna Stark, sœur cadette de Ned et ex-fiancé de Robert. C'était du moins ce que Robert avait toujours cru et Ned ne l'avait jamais détrompé.

\- Chaque fois que je dors, je me revois tuer ce maudit Targaryen qui a tué ma bien-aimée, lâcha le Barathéon d'une voix agressive.

Ned retint un soupir, le roi vouait une haine viscérale aux Targaryens et un amour éternelle à Lyanna, même par-delà la soi-disant mort de cette dernière. C'était la raison pour laquelle Ned n'avait parlé à personne de la véritable identité de Jon hormis au concerné lui-même. Robert n'aurait en effet, jamais supporté la réalité. Lyanna avait aimé Rhaegar Targaryen et lui avait donné un enfant, et tous deux vivaient cachés dans un petit village. Robert ne l'aurait jamais accepté et s'il aurait pardonné la trahison de Lyanna, il aurait sans aucun doute condamné Jon à mort et Ned ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Premièrement parce que au fil du temps, Jon était devenu comme un fils pour lui et deuxièmement, il avait fait la promesse à Lyanna de protéger l'enfant.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, répondit Ned d'une voix neutre.

\- Nos deux familles auraient dû être liées par le sang.

Le roi secoua la tête.

\- Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je voudrais marier mon fils ainé, Joffrey à ta fille ainé Sansa.

Ned ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'il avait vu Joffrey, ce dernier ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance mais le chef de la Maison Stark se garda bien de faire part de son opinion à son ami d'enfance. Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Robert lui sourit.

\- Oh Ned, il y'a autre chose de nettement moins joyeux que je dois t'annoncer.

Ned hausse un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

Robert soupire.

\- Jon Arryn est mort. Je sais que tout comme pour moi, il était pour toi comme un deuxième père.

Le gouverneur du Nord regarde Robert avec douleur dans les yeux tout aussi attristé que son ami par la mort de leur mentor.

\- Comment est-il mort ? demanda Ned.

\- Apparemment, il serait mort d'un refroidissement de l'estomac. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. Je veux que tu deviennes ma nouvelle Main.

A Pentos, dans la demeure d'Illyrio Mopatis, Daenerys déglutit en voyant partir Khal Drogo. Cet homme allait devenir son époux ? Pas question, cet homme lui faisait peur. Daenerys avait toujours suivi son frère partout, lui avait toujours obéit mais là, Viserys lui en demandait trop. Elle voulait bien épouser un noble ou un riche marchant des cités libres s'il le fallait pour regagner le trône de fer mais épouser un sauvage… .

\- Je veux rentrer chez nous, fit la jeune targaryenne.

Son frère ainé, le prince en exil Viserys lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il rêvait de devenir roi de Westeros depuis longtemps. Lorsque son père était roi, lorsque son frère ainé était héritier de la couronne, Viserys rêvait déjà de siéger sur le trône de fer. Il avait même était préféré à Rhaegar par Aerys pour devenir l'héritier du trône. Son rêve aurait pu se réaliser si ce misérable Barathéon, le roi Robert l'usurpateur n'avait pas volé le trône qui lui revenait. Mais Viserys était confiant, il avait le soutien des cités-libres, il aurait le soutien du peuple, il en était sûr, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une armée. Une armée qu'allait lui fournir Khal Drogo. Khal Drogo qui était selon les dires, le plus puissant Khal d'Essos. Et Viserys en était sûr, il allait devenir roi.

\- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? demanda t'il. Notre maison c'est Port-Réal et nous ne pourrons y retourner sans armée. Alors tu vas épouser Khal Drogo pour avoir son armée. Je me fiche qu'il te baise, que ses dothrakis te baisent, tu te feras même baiser par leurs chevaux si il le faut. Mais tu me donneras cette armée.

Sa sœur le regarda d'un regard mi-implorant, mi-dégouté. Et dire que cet homme était son frère. Si seulement, il pouvait y avoir un autre Targaryen à ses côtés.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La fuite.

Robert venait de rejoindre Ned à cheval lorsqu'un messager en provenance du village de Jon et Lyanna arriva à Wintefell. Le messager tendit la lettre à Ned qui la lut. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, tandis que Robert lui jetait un regard intrigué.

\- Rien de grave j'espère, fit le Barathéon.

\- Non, fit Ned, je dois juste régler quelques affaires avant de partir. Puis-je te confier Sansa quelques heures.

Robert approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien, ne traine pas trop.

Se disant Robert donna ordre de se mettre en route. Ned ne répondit rien, tâchant de rester calme. Plutôt dans la journée, il était allé voir Bran qui chutant d'une tour avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes et peut-être même de la vie. Et maintenant voilà que ce message lui parvenait.

Une fois seul, Ned serra les poings. Ainsi Lyanna avait fait son choix. Il comprenait, bien que ceci lui brisait le cœur.

\- Soyez prudent, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Eddard relut une dernière fois la lettre et versa quelques larmes avant de la jeter dans les flammes de la torche accroché à un mur du château.

 _Ned,_

 _Je suis bien consciente que cette nouvelle va te bouleverser mais je n'ai guère le choix. Ce matin Robert est venu dans mon village. Je te passe les détails mais sache qu'il a vu Jon et qu'il a failli me voir. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité au Nord, ni nulle part à Westeros. Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, nous serons sans doute partis en direction de Blancport afin de rejoindre Pentos où résident les derniers Targaryen vivants, Viserys et Daenerys. Il est temps pour Jon de rejoindre les Targaryen et de revendiquer le trône de fer qui lui revient de droit. Robert a tué l'homme que j'aimais et condamné les derniers sangs de dragons à mort, que Jon soit mon fils n'y changerai rien et tu le sais. Lorsque je reviendrais, se sera à la tête d'une armée pour conquérir les Sept Couronnes et venger la mort de Rhaegar. Ce jour-là, j'espère très sincèrement que le Nord sera à nos côtés, que toi et notre Maison combattrez avec nous. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive mon frère, je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Avec toute mon affection et mon amour, Lyanna._

Jon et Lyanna galopait dans les plaines en direction de Blancport, Fantôme courant derrière eux. Une fois encore, Jon pu constater que sa mère était une cavalière hors pair, bien plus douer que lui. Elle aurait pu faire une guerrière redoutable si son père, feu Lord Rickard Stark l'avait permis.

\- Stop, fit Jon.

Aussitôt, Lyanna arrêta son cheval et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Jon avait arrêté son cheval. Assis à côté de lui, Fantôme soufflait, la langue pendante. Jon portait Grande Griffe à la ceinture tandis que Lyanna portait une épée et une dague ainsi qu'un arc avec des flèches.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter, lâcha Lyanna.

\- Nous galopons depuis hier soir, rétorqua Jon. Sans dormir, boire ou manger.

Lyanna soupira.

\- Robert sera bientôt sur nos traces.

\- Nous avons au moins dix heures d'avance sur lui.

\- Et encore une semaine et demi de route jusqu'à Blancport, rétorqua Lyanna.

\- Le roi est venu avec toute une délégation, il mettra deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude. En plus Fantôme et nos chevaux sont épuisés.

Lyanna soupira une nouvelle fois et abdiqua. Jon avait raison, leurs chevaux étaient épuisés. La brune avisa un cours d'eau qui coulait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Elle descendit de cheval, désangla légèrement l'animal, prit les rênes et prit la direction du cours d'eau tandis que Jon l'imitait. Les chevaux et Fantôme en profitèrent pour boire alors que Lyanna se tournait vers son fils.

\- Nous prenons une pause de deux heures et nous repartons. Profites-en pour boire et manger parce qu'on ne s'arrêtera pas avant que je ne considèrerai que nous avons assez d'avance sur Robert pour faire une autre pause.

Jon soupira à son tour.

\- Très bien, je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu alors.

Robert et Ned chevauchaient côte à côte, à l'arrière de la délégation. Robert énumérait à son ami une liste non exhaustive des avantages à être Main du roi, mais Ned Stark n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, la lettre de Lyanna. Le sous-entendu à la fin de la lettre en était à peine un et il comprenait très bien ce que sa petite sœur avait voulu dire. Tôt ou tard, elle reviendrait avec une armée, son fils et les deux derniers Targaryen vivants pour récupérer le trône de fer. Ned en avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. Imaginer voir Lyanna se battre contre Robert. Ned ne pouvait même pas, non, ne voulait même pas y penser. Pour Robert, Lyanna, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé été morte. La réalité était tout autre. Non seulement, Lyanna était en vie mais en plus elle haïssait Robert depuis que ce dernier avait tué Rhaegar à la bataille du Trident. Et Ned savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'oubliait jamais et qu'elle n'était pas prête de pardonner.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te plairas à la capitale, fit Robert.

Ned ne répondit pas, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il n'aimait pas les Lannister pour qui il n'avait presque aucune estime pour ne pas dire aucune. En homme d'honneur qu'il était, comment Ned pourrait-il estimé une Maison de traitre, d'assassin et d'opportuniste. Tywin Lannister avait trahi le roi fou sans aucune raison alors que tous deux étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Jaime Lannister avait poignardé le roi fou par derrière et pire encore, Gregor Clegane plus connu sous le nom de la Montagne avait violé puis tué la princesse Elia et ses deux enfants Aegon et Rhaenys sans doute sur ordre Tywin ou Cercei. Tywin avait profité du fait que sa Maison est pris Port-Réal et tuer les Targaryen pour fiancer sa sorcière de fille, Cercei Lannister à Robert.

\- Une fois à la capitale, reprit le roi, nous devrons discuter de quelque chose d'important.

\- Discuter de quoi ?

\- De la menace que représentent les derniers Targaryen.

Encore une fois, Ned ne répondit rien. Il était de notoriété publique chez les grandes Maisons de Westeros que les deux derniers Targaryen avaient trouvé refuge à Pentos. Ned n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il savait pertinemment comment Robert voulait traiter la menace et le gouverneur du Nord se montrerait ferme, il était hors de question qu'il participe à des assassinats surtout maintenant que Jon et Lyanna étaient partis pour rejoindre l'ancienne famille royale.

\- Robert, commença t'il.

\- Enfin, nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

Lyanna arrêta sa monture et descendit de cheval, le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se coucher. Elle se tourna vers Jon et d'un simple signe de tête lui ordonna de faire de même.

\- Nous allons nous reposer. Nous repartirons pour Blancport à l'aube.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête. Robert l'Usurpateur et sa délégation devait être suffisamment loin maintenant. Et à en juger par la décision de sa mère, cette dernière devait être du même avis.

Le soir venu, Lyanna et Jon dressèrent un feu de camp se couchèrent, leurs chevaux attachés avec des licols à de grosses et résistantes branches d'armes alors que le loup blanc de Jon c'était couché à côté de son maitre.

\- La maison va me manquer, fit Jon.

\- A moi aussi. Mais une fois à Pentos, tout ira bien tu verras.

Jon hocha les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. Il ne connaissait pas les Targaryen. Il ne pouvait deviner leurs réactions. Si jamais, Daenerys et Viserys refusaient de les croire, alors tout ce voyage n'aura été qu'une perte de temps, sans compter la prise de risque de traverser tout le Nord.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, dit-il enfin.

Lyanna lui sourit tandis qu'elle s'allongeait. Jon fit de même et ferma les yeux, s'endormant avec de nombreuses questions en tête.

A Pentos, Daenerys assise aux côtés de Khal Drogo regardait un combat à mort entre deux dothrakis. C'était le cinquième duel de la journée. Ces combats lui soulevaient le cœur, un mariage était censé être festif, pas sanglant.

\- Pourquoi se battent-ils à mort ? demanda Daenerys.

\- C'est la coutume chez les dothrakis, expliqua Illyrio Mopatis. Un mariage où il n'y a pas eu au moins trois morts est considéré comme une catastrophe, comme une honte.

Daenerys eut un rictus dégouté. Comment son frère avait-il pu la marier à un homme tel que Khal Drogo. Décidément, les dothrakis la répugnaient au plus haut point. Soudainement, il y eut des cris de satisfaction le premier dothraki venait de trancher la gorge du second. Daenerys détourna le regard tandis que Visérys regardait satisfait, avec des hommes pareils, il était certain de reconquérir Westeros. Puis Khal Drogo tapa dans ses mains attirant l'attention avant de parler en langue dothrak.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Daenerys.

\- C'est l'heure de donner des cadeaux à la khaleesi, traduisit grossièrement maitre Mopatis.

Aussitôt, Illyrio claqua des mains et fit appeler deux porteurs qui tenaient un coffre que l'un des porteurs ouvre dévoilant à l'intérieur trois œufs de dragons.

\- Ces œufs proviennent d'Asshai les Ombres, il a été très difficile de se les procurer.

\- Merci, maitre Illyrio, dit Daenerys profondément émue.

Ce que personne ne voit sont les yeux envieux de Visérys tandis que Drogo offre à son épouse une pouliche à la robe gris argent que Daenerys nomme Argenté alors que Jorah présente trois servantes à Daenerys, dont une pour lui apprendre le dothraki et une autre pour lui apprendre l'équitation.

 _Blancport, neuf jours plus tard_

Après une chevauchée qui sembla interminable à Jon, sa mère, Fantôme et lui arrivèrent à Blancport, fief des Manderly. Lyanna mit immédiatement une capuche sur sa tête tandis que chevaux, cavaliers et loup s'enfonçaient dans la ville.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un bateau de commerce qui allait voguer en direction de Pentos. Là, Lyanna vendit les deux chevaux pour dix dragons d'or chacun soit deux fois le prix de la traversée jusqu'à Pentos. Les chevaux étant jeunes et robustes, l'homme qui les acheta ne chercha même pas à négocier.

\- Allons-y, fit Lyanna tandis qu'elle montait dans le navire.

Jon jeta un coup d'œil à Fantôme et monta dans le navire suivit par son loup. Ils avaient la mer à traverser puis ils arriveraient à Pentos où leur nouvelle vie commencerait.

…

Prochain chapitre : Pentos et Port-Réal.


	3. Pentos et Port-Réal

Alors avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre, je voulais vous remercier de vos commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, franchement ça fait plaisir, donc merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et merci (surtout) à ceux qui ont commenté les précédents chapitres. Je sais que les fictions françaises ne sont pas beaucoup commentées mais les commentaires c'est quand même ce qui motive en (plus ou moins grande) partie l'auteur. Je vous encourage donc à continuer.

Bon maintenant, je vais répondre à certaines coms (oui c'est une tradition chez moi).

Alors en réponse au commentaire de miss-stark99 : Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que Lyanna avait été sous exploité, elle est quand même la raison de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, celle sans qui Game Of Throne n'existerait pas. On ne l'a vue que deux fois dans la série et on en parle très peu. En plus maintenant (attention spoiler), elle est dans la série en tout cas, officiellement la mère de Jon Snow, l'un des personnages principaux. Donc, je me suis dit : Et si Lyanna avait survécu, qu'aurait-elle fait ?

Ensuite marlou38 : Effectivement, les fics GOT en français sont rares et celles qui m'intrigue sont encore plus rare. Donc je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue.

Bon allez, je ne vais pas embêter plus mes lecteurs. Voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 3 : Pentos et Port-Réal.

Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine lorsque les lèvres de son amant embrassèrent chaque parcelle de son ventre en remontant vers son cou.

\- Je t'aime, susurra son amant à son oreille.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon jouant avec avant de sentir son compagnon en elle et de pousser un léger gémissement quand il commença à se mouvoir en elle.

\- Rhaegar, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mère.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lyanna lorsque Rhaegar embrassa son cou, lui donnant un léger frisson de plaisir.

\- Mère !

\- Continu Rhaegar.

\- Mère ! Réveilles-toi ! Maman !

Soudain Lyanna se réveilla en sursaut, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche avant de croiser le regard de Jon couché dans le lit d'à côté.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu parlais à voix haute dans ton sommeil.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne cessais de prononcer le nom de père et de gémir.

\- Oups.

Le visage de Lyanna devint rouge de gêne. Puis ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le sentit. Ses draps et ses couvertures étaient humides. Certes il faisait chaud mais ce n'était pas la raison de l'humidité du lit et Lyanna le savait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lyanna rêvait de ce genre de chose, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Rhaegar, de rêver de leurs corps se touchant, se caressant et plus encore. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve en présence de Jon à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, si mon…, si je t'ai perturbé.

Jon soupira.

\- Maman, commença t'il.

\- Ou si je t'ai réveillé, enchaina-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. J'étais réveillé depuis un moment déjà… .

\- Oh… .

\- Maman ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit faire quinze ans que tu n'as plus d'homme dans ta vie.

\- Je t'ai toi mon chéri.

\- Je ne parle pas de moi et tu le sais.

Lyanna soupira.

\- Jon… .

\- Non. Ecoutes, tu as trente et un ans, il est encore temps de refaire ta vie.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mais avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre, Jon enchaina.

\- Pour moi ? Maman, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Et père, père ne souhaiterai que ça lui aussi.

\- Inutile d'insister Jon.

Jon soupira. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Madame, nous arrivons.

\- Tu as entendu, fit-elle. Prépares-toi, nous arrivons, dit Lyanna en se tournant vers son fils.

Il leur fallut seulement une petite heure pour arriver dans le palais d'Illyrio Mopatis où des serviteurs les prirent en charge. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les serviteurs avaient pris leur affaire pour les amener dans des chambres que le magistrat de Pentos leur avait fait préparer. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle, je me nomme Kaitlyn. Veuillez me suivre, maitre Mopatis attendait votre venu.

Jon et Lyanna échangèrent un regard et d'un accord commun, décidèrent de suivre la servante. Cette dernière leur fit traverser le hall d'entrée, poussa une porte donnant accès sur un salon puis prit immédiatement à droite pour déboucher sur un salon plus petit faisant office de salle à manger.

Là, un homme obèse assis sur une chaise se leva pour les saluer. C'était un homme entre quarante et cinquante ans possédant une longue barbe et des cheveux dorés. Lyanna connaissait cet homme via sa renommée dans les cités libres. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du maitre des lieux, Illyrio Mopatis, magistrat de Pentos, riche homme d'affaire, très riche et très influant dans les neuf cités libres. Mais également l'allié de Varys cherchant à remettre les Targaryen sur le trône de fer.

\- Maitre Mopatis, fit Lyanna.

\- Ha vous êtes enfin là, Lady Lyanna Stark, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir. Je vous attendez depuis un moment.

\- Comment saviez-vous que nous venions ? demanda Jon surpris.

Illyrio Mopatis lui adressa un sourire plein de dents jaunies et se tourna vers Lyanna.

\- Notre ami commun m'a prévenu de votre arrivé.

\- Varys ? supposa Lyanna.

\- C'est bien cela.

Lyanna fit signe à Jon de se détendre.

\- Je vous en prie, reprit Illyrio, venez-vous asseoir.

Aussitôt mère et fils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table, tirèrent des chaises et s'installèrent.

\- Vous devez avoir faim après un si long voyage.

Mopatis claqua des mains et des serviteurs apportèrent une ribambelle de fruits frais de tous horizons.

\- Faites comme chez vous, les invita le maitre des lieux.

\- Merci, répondit Jon.

\- Je t'en prie mon garçon.

\- Pouvez-vous faire appeler Daenerys et Visérys ? demanda Lyanna.

Illyrio secoua la tête.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. Voyez-vous, ils sont partis il y'a une semaine.

Jon croqua dans sa pomme.

\- Nous devons les retrouver, fit Lyanna. Où ont-ils allés ?

\- Visérys avait besoin d'une armée pour reconquérir le trône de fer alors Daenerys a du se marier à Khal Drogo. Ils se trouvent quelques parts dans la Mer Dothrak. Y aller seuls seraient trop risqués. Reposez-vous ici aujourd'hui. Demain, je vous donnerais des chevaux jeunes et vigoureux et un de mes serviteurs vous emmènera à eux. Je rédigerais également une lettre pour Visérys afin de le rassurer de vos attentions.

Illyrio se tourna vers Jon.

\- Dis-moi mon garçon, sais-tu parler le haut valyrien ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

Puis il regarda tour à tour le fils et la mère.

\- Demain, en plus de votre guide, un serviteur parlant le dothraki vous accompagnera également. Si vous voulez vraiment vous joindre au prince et à la princesse, je vous conseille vivement d'apprendre autant que possible le dothraki.

Port-Réal, Westeros

Robert se trouvait dans la salle du Conseil Restreint. Autour de la table, hormis lui-même, se trouvait la main du roi Lord Ned Stark, le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royal Ser Barristan Selmy, le Grand Mestre Pycelle, le Grand Argentier Lord Petyr Baelish, le maitre des chuchoteurs Lord Varys, le maitre des lois Lord Renly Barathéon et le maitre des navires Lord Stannis Barathéon.

\- Nous vous écoutons Lord Varys, fit Robert.

Varys soupira.

\- Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles de mon espion en Essos. Visérys Targaryen et Daenerys Targaryen sont en Mer Dothrak. Cette dernière a été mariée par son frère à Khal Drogo.

Robert serra les dents de rage. Il connaissait les dothrakis de réputation. En revanche, il connaissait quelqu'un, Ser Servin Barathéon. Ce dernier était un cousin éloigné du roi et de ses frères. Un jour Servin était parti en Essos avec d'autres chevaliers et des sergents d'armes. Suite à une tempête, leur bateaux c'était échoué sur les rives de la Baie des Cerfs non loin de Bhorash et ils avaient dû continuer à pied jusqu'à Meeren, la cité la plus proche. Ils avaient dû traverser une partie de la Mer Dothrak et avaient été attaqués en chemin par une avant-garde dothraki. Sur les cinquante survivants du naufrage, seuls cinq avaient survécus à l'assaut pour enfin regagner Meereen. Hors Khal Drogo possédait le plus puissant de tous les khalassar. Désormais Daenerys Targaryen était un danger pour Westeros, pour son trône et ceci en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose, dit Stannis comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, fit Robert. Ned, je veux que tu envoies quelqu'un pour éliminer les derniers Targaryen.

Ned secoua la tête.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- C'est un ordre de ton roi, répliqua Robert avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Quand bien même cet ordre viendrait des dieux eux-mêmes que je me refuserai d'obéir.

\- Ned, c'est un ordre, tu… tu es ma Main, je t'ordonne d'obéir !

\- Je refuse, se borna Ned. Je n'ordonnerai pas l'exécution d'une enfant de quatorze.

Lyanna et Jon étaient sans doute en chemin vers Visérys et Daenerys, il se devait de les protéger. Et de plus, il était inconcevable pour lui de faire assassiner une enfant. Les Stark étaient des hommes d'honneur et il n'y avait rien de plus déshonorant que d'ordonner l'exécution d'une enfant sans défense.

\- Je ne me déshonorerai pas en donnant ordre de tuer une enfant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas obéir à mes ordres, tu ne me sers à rien. Je te retire ton rang de Main du roi.

\- Non, répliqua Ned en arrachant le symbole de Main du roi de sa poitrine. C'est moi qui démissionne. Je retourne à Winterfell.

Le Conseil Restreint, Robert le premier, en resta coite. Personne n'avait pu prévoir ce qui venait de se passer. Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle tandis que les pas de Ned Stark quittant la salle du Conseil raisonnaient dans la pièce. Le Gouverneur du Nord ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Robert.

\- Lorsque tu es venu me trouver au Nord, tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je sois ta Main pour te seconder, pour tempérer tes ardeurs, pour te conseiller. Mais depuis que je suis ici, tu n'écoutes jamais mes conseils, tu préfères la chasse et les prostituées à l'exercice du pouvoir, tu n'écoutes que la passion mais jamais la raison. Dans ces conditions que peut faire la Main si ce n'est s'opposer à son roi lorsqu'elle juge que la situation l'exige. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la seule personne en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance pourtant jamais tu n'as eu confiance en mes décisions dès que je suis arrivé ici.

Se disant, Ned quitta la pièce, claquant durement la porte derrière lui.

Pentos

La nuit venait de tomber. Jon occupait enfin sa propre chambre après plusieurs semaines de voyage en mer. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il allait pouvoir dormir seul. La chambre spacieuse se comportait d'un lit et de deux commodes. Une fenêtre sur le mur Est laissait passer la lumière émise par la lune et par les torches en bas du palais. Fantôme était allé se coucher à la gauche du lit de Jon, la tête en direction de la porte prêt à attaquer toute personne voulant du mal à son maitre. Subitement, le loup releva la tête, tous ses sens en éveil et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fantôme renifla l'air et jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas danger, le loup coucha sa tête sur le sol. Voyant que son loup n'avait pas détecté la personne derrière la porte comme une menace, Jon se décida à parler.

\- Entrez.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans qui ne portait qu'une robe de chambre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates et des yeux verts clair. Un corps svelte et élancé. Jon la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la servante ou plutôt l'esclave qui l'avait conduit à Illyrio Mopatis, Kaitlyn. Car même si la victoire de Braavos sur Pentos lors d'une guerre en 200 après la Conquête avait fait cesser officiellement l'esclavage à Pentos, officieusement, l'esclavage continuait de se perpétuer sous le couvert de la soumission des serviteurs aux maitres. Car si les serviteurs étaient payés pour leurs services par les maitres, la somme est tellement dérisoire que le mot esclavage fleurtait sur les lèvres de tout à chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Jon à voix basse.

Kaitlyn ferma la porte derrière elle et retira sa robe sous les yeux de Jon qui resta stupéfait.

\- Je suis venue m'offrir à vous prince Jaehaerys.

Kaitlyn s'avança alors vers Jon. Ce dernier pu alors voir en détail le corps de la jeune femme, un dos droit, des jambes et des bras fins et élancés, un ventre plat et des seins ronds, ferme, d'une taille que Jon jugeait généreuses et bien proportionnés.

\- Vous offrir ?

Kaitlyn s'avança d'avantage jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du lit.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? demanda t'elle en faisant des yeux de biches.

Quelle question, bien sûr que Jon la désirée. C'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait se donner à lui.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous venez à moi.

\- Rare sont les servantes qui ont l'occasion de voir un prince, répondit elle. Et même si j'ai le titre de servante, je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'une esclave que maitre Illyrio vendra pour un bon prix. Il me donne parfois à ses invités quelques nuits pour un bon prix. Alors pour une fois, je voudrais être avec quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais enfin avoir du plaisir. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi prince, je peux repartir.

Jon regarda Kaitlyn. Nul doute qu'il la désirait. Elle était belle et plus que désirable.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

Un sourire tendre et sensuel apparut sur les lèvres de Kaitlyn.

\- Je veux dire reste, dit-il à voix basse tandis qu'il retirait les draps qui le recouvrait.

Kaitlyn se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jon qui se mit à caresser la peau nue de Kaitlyn tandis que celle-ci commençait à lui retirer son haut.

Le lendemain matin, Jon se réveilla en sentant le corps de Kaitlyn contre lui, ses bras autour de la jeune femme, les seins de cette dernière se pressaient contre le corps du prince. Jon tourna la tête vers Fantôme qui le regardait assis sur les fesses l'air de dire « _Et pendant que toi, tu faisais l'amour à cette femelle, moi je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de vos ébats, un grand merci frangin_ ».

\- Désolé mon vieux, susurra Jon.

Fantôme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, « _C'est ça ouais, cause toujours_ ».

\- Ah ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Wouf.

Mais alors que Jon allait répliquer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Qu'y'a-t-il ? demanda Jon.

\- Maitre Mopatis m'envoie vous quérir prince.

\- Je me prépare et je descends.

Aussitôt les bruits de pas s'évanouir dans le couloir. Jon tourna la tête en direction de Kaitlyn et lui caressa le dos et les cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Kaitlyn gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Cette nuit vous a plu mon prince ? demanda-t-elle.

Kaitlyn aurait aimé caressait le visage de Jon, l'embrassait, le sentir une nouvelle fois en elle. Mais elle n'allait pas s'y risquer. Jaehaerys était un prince et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait eu l'audace de venir trouver le prince dans sa chambre.

\- Beaucoup, oui.

Jon embrassa Kaitlyn avant de la mettre sur le dos et de se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Finalement, Illyrio Mopatis allait devoir attendre encore un moment.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Illyrio Mopatis, ce dernier était en présence de deux serviteurs et de Lyanna.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha sa mère.

Jon ne répondit rien, encore sur son petit nuage tandis que Fantôme descendait les escaliers pour s'assoir à côté de son maitre. Et à la vue du visage euphorique de Jon, Lyanna n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, lâcha-t-elle. Nous devons partir sans plus tarder si nous voulons rejoindre Daenerys et Visérys.

Deux heures plus tard, Jon, Lyanna, Lorax le guide et Quarid l'homme censé leur apprendre le dothraki se trouvaient sur quatre chevaux et attachés à leurs selles des sacs de provisions à l'extérieur de la cité libre de Pentos. Illyrio Mopatis leur souhaita bonne chance puis Lyanna à l'aide d'une simple pression des mollets fit partir son cheval au pas en direction de la Mer Dothrak.

…..

Et hop fin du chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Les têtes du dragon.

Et si vous pouviez laisser quelques petits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A plus ^^.


	4. Les têtes du Dragon

Voilà le chapitre 4 qui amorce le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les Targaryen.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et commenté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 4 : Les têtes du dragon.

Essos, Mer Dothrak.

Cela faisait pas moins de deux semaines que Lyanna et Jon et leur escorte galopaient jour et nuit pour retrouver le khalassar de Khal Drogo ne s'accordant que de petites pauses de cinq heures par jour au total, comprenant les pauses pour manger et boire, dormir et faire ses besoins… naturel. Au final, leur guide avait estimé qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à apercevoir le campement du khal. Et effectivement au pied de la petite colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, on pouvait voir le khalassar qui était désormais bien visible, juste en-dessous d'eux. Mais le répit fut de courte durée lorsque cinq cavaliers dothraki foncèrent vers eux. Lyanna et Jon avaient eu le temps d'apprendre le dothraki, en partie du moins, suffisamment en tout cas pour pouvoir comprendre l'essentielle dans une discussion.

\- On y est, fit Lyanna. C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour désormais.

\- C'est alors que le cinq cavaliers dothraki s'arrêtèrent net devant eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda celui qui semblait commander le petit groupe de cavalier.

Au ton employé, Lyanna comme Jon comprirent que le dothraki était prêt à les tuer et Jon dû se retenir pour ne pas dégainer Grande Griffe, son épée en acier valyrien. A côté d'eux, l'interprète déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Cet homme et cette femme, dit-il en désignant le fils et la mère, sont venus rencontrer Khal Drogo pour leur proposer leurs services. Nous avons été envoyés ici par maitre Illyrio Mopatis.

Le dothraki marmonna dans sa barbe. Il était d'avis de les tuer cependant si comme le prétendait son interlocuteur, ils étaient venus pour servir le khal, alors il devait les laisser passer.

\- Suivez-moi.

Aussitôt le convoi de Jon et Lyanna se remit en marche, escorté par des cavaliers dothraki.

Westeros, Port-Real.

Ned se dirigeait en direction du Conseil Restreint. Le lendemain matin après son altercation avec le roi suite aux mesures à prendre concernant les Targaryen, Robert était revenu sur sa décision présentant à demi-mot ses excuses à Ned le suppliant presque de rester. Avec un soupir et dans l'espoir de renouer les liens avec son ami, le gouverneur du Nord avait accepté.

\- Ned ! Attendez !

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour se tourner vers la voix qui l'appelait, Stannis Baratheon.

\- Stannis.

Ned et Stannis se connaissaient depuis la rébellion de Robert et même si ils n'étaient pas des amis proches, ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient mutuellement. Le premier était un grand guerrier et le second un grand stratège.

\- Vous enquêtez sur la mort de Jon Arryn n'est-ce pas ?

Ned opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors vous devez savoir qu'il est mort alors qu'il menait une enquête pour mon compte.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Cette enquête concernait les enfants de Robert et Cercei.

\- Pardon !

\- Depuis des années, j'ai l'intuition que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne sont pas les enfants de Robert.

\- De qui seraient-ils alors ?

Stannis soupira.

\- Ils seraient les enfants de Cercei et Jaime.

Eddard resta pensif. Bran avait chuté mystérieusement de la tour et d'après son fils, ce dernier se rappelait avoir vu Jaime le pousser, mais encore à peine conscient le jour de son départ, Ned n'avait pas pu en savoir d'avantage.

\- Et vous pensez que la raison de la mort de Jon Arryn est qu'il avait découvert des preuves prouvant vos soupçons.

Stannis opina d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est fort probable.

\- Alors je mènerais moi-même l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Fort bien. Je dois repartir pour Peyredragon. Nous nous reverrons rapidement.

\- D'ici là, je vous tiendrais au courant de les découvertes.

Dans les appartements royaux, Cercei tournait en rond. Elle avait engagé le bras de fer avec Ned Stark, la Main du roi, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était en bien mauvaise posture. Cet homme s'opposait à sa famille depuis la fin de la rébellion de Robert. Maudit nordien. Ned Strak avait plaidé pour l'envoie de Jaime au Mur après qu'il ait tué le roi fou. Ned Stark encore qui avait demandé à Robert de ne pas l'épouser, elle, Cercei Lannister. La Main du roi avait tout fait pour écarter les Lannister du pouvoir mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Et aujourd'hui encore, Ned Stark s'opposait à elle faisant tout pour saper son autorité et pour la discréditer auprès de Robert. Pas plus tard qu'hier, une altercation avait éclaté entre elle et la Main. Et Robert l'avait giflé, prenant le parti des Stark. Robert ce gros lard comme elle l'appelait lorsqu'elle était seule avec Jaime. Ce roi qui la dégoutait au plus haut point. Ce roi qui avait des bâtards à chaque coin de rue de la capitale. Mais ironiquement, aucun de ses trois enfants légitimes n'était le sien. Triste et drôle ironie à la fois. Quand il mourait, ce qui ne saurait tarder, Joffrey monterait sur le trône et les Lannister deviendraient les maitres du royaume. Cercei avait détesté Robert dès le jour de leur nuit de noce lorsque le roi en lui faisant l'amour avait prononcé le nom de Lyanna Stark à sa place. L'orgueil de Cercei avait été profondément blessé. Depuis ce jour, elle c'était juré de faire payer à Robert tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, à commencer par le fait que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tomen n'étaient pas ses enfants mais ceux qu'elle avait eu avec son frère Jaime.

\- Bientôt, je serais débarrassé de Ned Stark et de Robert Baratheon.

Et elle était confiante, ses pions étaient en place. N'attendant que ses ordres. L'heure de la suprématie des Lannister se rapprochait de plus en plus, inexorablement.

Essos, Mer Dothrak.

Le groupe mené par Lyanna et entouré par les cavaliers dothrak arriva finalement devant un grand auvent où se trouvait Khal Drogo, Daenerys et Viserys, tous trois assis sur des coussins tandis que Viserys se plaignait de son inconfort. Drogo le foudroyait du regard. Si cet homme n'était pas le frère de sa femme, il l'aurait déjà tué. Alors que de son côté, Ser Jorah montait la garde à côté de Daenerys. Aussi lorsque Jon et Lyanna arrivèrent devant eux encadrés par quatre dothraki, tous les regards se braquèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Drogo.

\- Ils prétendent être ici pour vous servir, fit un des dothraki.

\- A vrai dire, fit Jon en dothraki. Nous sommes venus ici voir Viserys et Daenerys afin de les protéger et de les aider.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Daenerys à Jon. Qui êtes-vous ?

Aussitôt Lyanna sortit la lettre de Rhaegar. Jorah s'approcha d'eux, prit la lettre et sous le regard sous-entendu de Drogo et des deux Targaryen, lut la lettre à voix haute.

\- Mon cher fils. Je t'écris cette lettre au cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant de la bataille du Trident. Sache que malgré toutes les calomnies qui pourront être dites sur moi et sur ma famille, sache que j'ai aimé ta mère, je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Sache que je t'aimerais, toujours. Je suis sûr que mon épouse Elia Martell t'aimera.

A l'entente de ce nom, Viserys écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible.

\- Elle a toujours étais une mère et une épouse douce et bienveillante. Cependant, sa faible constitution fait qu'elle ne peut plus porter d'enfant. Elle connait mes sentiments à l'égard de ton frère et de ta sœur, à ton égard, à son égard et à l'égard de ta mère. Elle sait que j'aime Lyanna comme je l'aime elle et qu'elle devra me partager avec ta mère et toi. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme femme, comme j'ai de la chance d'avoir Lyanna, de vous avoir vous mes enfants. Si la victoire nous reviens, je reviendrais te chercher et te revendiquerais comme mon fils, tu seras un prince, au même titre que ton frère Aegon et que ta sœur Rhaenys. Cependant, si comme je le crains ce combat est mon dernier, alors cette lettre servira à te reconnaitre comme mon fils. Tu es Jaehaerys Targaryen, prince des Sept Couronnes, héritiers du trône de fer. Cette lettre te servira à faire valoir ce que de droit.

Jorah déglutit avant de reprendre.

\- C'est signé et je cite : Rhaegar Targaryen, prince de Peyredragon, prince héritier du trône de fer.

\- Donnez-moi la lettre.

Aussitôt Jorah la tendit à Daenerys qui la lut dans sa tête. Puis des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Il lui restait encore de la famille. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé rencontrer d'autres Targaryen que son frère et voilà qu'elle rencontrait le fils de son frère Rhaegar. L'adolescente ne saurait l'expliquer mais elle se sentait attirer par lui comme un aimant est attiré par le métal. Elle se retint de ne pas se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de Jon par égard pour son époux, Khal Drogo.

Viserys retint un cri de rage tout en s'emparant à son tour de la lettre pour la lire. Cette écriture était celle de Rhaegar. Il connaissait suffisamment l'écriture de son frère pour différencier une lettre authentique d'une fausse. Et cette lettre ne voulait dire qu'une chose, cet homme Jaehaerys était désormais le roi légitime. Jon et lui échangèrent un regard tandis que Daenerys expliquait la situation à Drogo.

\- Mon oncle, fit Jon comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, je n'ai nullement l'attention de revendiquer le trône. Si vous le voulez prenez-le. Si je suis ici, c'est pour rejoindre mon sang.

Dire que Viserys fut choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il.

Jon opina de la tête. Visérys se leva avec un grand sourire et donna l'accolade à son neveu.

\- Bienvenue.

Khal Drogo se tourna alors vers Jon et Lyanna.

\- Les amis et la famille de la Khaleesi sont les bienvenus.

\- Jaehaerys approche, fit Daenerys.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Jon.

Daenerys lui sourit.

\- A condition que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Alors viens.

Jon s'approcha de la khaleesi qui se leva à son tour et le guida vers un coffre juste à côté de Jorah. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Jon pu découvrir trois œufs de dragon. Elle posa une main sur l'œuf central et Jon l'imita. Aussitôt, tous deux sentirent l'œuf bouger suivit par les trois autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer tous les deux, grogna Viserys.

\- Les œufs, fit Daenerys. Je… je crois qu'ils vont éclore.

\- Pardon !

Viserys sauta de son coussin et courut les rejoindre, juste à temps pour voir l'œuf du centre s'ouvrir pour dévoiler un dragon noir aux reflets rouges et des yeux écarlates. Ce dernier sauta sur l'épaule de Daenerys.

\- Tu t'appelleras Drogon.

Drogo, Lyanna et Jorah qui les avaient rejoints, s'extasièrent devant ce spectacle tandis que l'œuf de droite éclot à son tour pour dévoiler un dragon aux écailles vertes et aux yeux de bronze qui sauta sur l'épaule de Jon.

\- Il semble qu'il t'est choisi comme maitre, fit Daenerys avec un sourire. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

\- Rhaegal en l'honneur de mon père.

Puis l'œuf de gauche réagit avant d'éclore dévoilant un dragon aux écailles crème et or et aux yeux dorés qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Viserys.

\- Tu te nommeras Viserion, fit Viserys tout fier de lui.

Daenerys leva les yeux au ciel, appeler son dragon Viserion en son propre hommage, quel égocentrisme.

\- Comment est-ce possible, fit Lyanna émerveillée.

Daenerys haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois de les faire éclore. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais il semble que la présence de Jon à mes côtés les a fait éclore.

\- Wouf !

Tout le monde sursauta sauf Jon et Lyanna. Drogo plissa les yeux méfiants. Fantôme les avaient quitté plutôt ce jour pour chasser et il les avait retrouvé comme toujours. Drogo plissant les yeux non pas de méfiance mais d'étonnement mais prêt à se battre au cas où.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drogo qui semblait fasciner par les dragons et le loup.

\- C'est mon loup géant, Fantôme.

Rhaegal regarda Fantôme puis quittant l'épaule de Jon, il atterrit sur la tête de Fantôme puis se coucha avant de s'enrouler autour de lui-même pour faire la sieste. Le visage de Viserys devint calculateur, le dragon à trois têtes, l'emblème de la Maison Targaryen renaissait de ses cendres littéralement parlant.

…

Et voilà, chapitre 4 terminé. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

En tout cas, les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

Je vous quitte, on se retrouve le 31 aout pour le chapitre 5.

Bye.


	5. Le roi est mort

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Voici le chapitre 5 dont le titre est suffisamment expressif pour se passer de commentaire sur le sujet.

Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 5 : Le roi est mort.

Essos, Mer Dothrak.

Viserys recula, le coup d'épée que venait de lui porter Lyanna avait été d'une surprenante rapidité. Viserys le savait, il était un piètre combattant. Les épées qu'ils utilisaient été émoussés, non aiguisées et pourtant Lyanna n'y allait pas de main morte. Une chose était sûre, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir provoqué Lyanna Stark.

En effet, plutôt dans la matinée, Viserys avait surpris un combat d'entrainement entre la mère et le fils. Voyant Jaehaerys en difficulté contre une femme, Viserys c'était moqué. Lyanna l'avait alors provoqué en duel et Viserys sur de sa victoire avait accepté. Quelle erreur, la mère de son neveu était en train de l'humilier.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué majesté, se moqua Lyanna.

Viserys serra les dents. Il avait vingt-deux et Lyanna trente et un, il était un homme et elle une femme. Et pourtant elle était en train de lui donner une correction.

\- Si vous voulez un jour gouverner, il va falloir vous apprendre à vous battre. Un roi qui ne sait pas se battre ne peut prétendre à rester sur le trône.

Lyanna donna un coup d'épée à l'horizontal que Viserys reçut en plein dans l'épaule.

\- C'est bon, fit Viserys. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué.

Il jeta son épée à terre sous le regard réprobateur de Lyanna qui ne dit cependant rien.

\- Nous reprendrons demain si vous voulez bien, fit Viserys.

Assis côte à côte sur un rocher, Jon et Daenerys avaient regardé le combat. La tête de l'adolescente posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle aimait Drogo mais elle aimait également Jon. C'était quelque chose de difficile à expliquer et encore plus à comprendre mais bien qu'elle aimait Drogo, qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour vrai et sincère, elle ressentait une chose encore plus forte en présence de Jon comme si ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ta mère est une grande combattante, fit Daenerys.

\- Au Nord, chaque femme sait se battre. C'est elle qui m'a appris à monter à cheval et à manier l'épée.

Jon inspira avant de dire à regret.

\- Nous devons y aller. Le khalassar ne va pas tarder à partir.

Daenerys opina d'un signe de tête et les deux adolescents se levèrent avant de se diriger vers leurs chevaux respectifs. Là des esclaves avaient déjà sellés leurs chevaux. Mettant le pied à l'étrier, ils montèrent à cheval bientôt rejoint par Lyanna, Viserys et Jorah.

\- Allons-y, fit Khal Drogo qui venait de les rejoindre.

Son cheval les dépassa tandis que les ouestriens lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils allaient tous à Vaes Dothrak où Daenerys allait devoir rencontrer le dosh khaleen et selon les croyances dothraki allait également connaitre le futur de son futur enfant.

Westeros, Winterfell.

Dans sa chambre, Bran remua les paupières puis ouvrit les yeux. Sa mère Catelyn Stark c'était endormie sur une chaise la tête sur le lit. Bran cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Mais une chose le gênait particulièrement, il avait perdu toutes sensations dans les jambes.

\- Mère ! cria-t-il soudain alarmé et paniqué.

Essos, Mer Dothrak

Le khalassar ne c'était pas mis en marche depuis une heure que Viserys commençait déjà à se plaindre.

\- Cette selle est vraiment inconfortable, grogna t'il.

A une dizaine de mètres devant lui, Jorah, Jon et Lyanna chevauchaient côte à côte.

\- Viserys ne va pas faire de vieux os s'il continu comme ça, soupira Jorah. Les dothrakis ne l'apprécient pas et l'affuble déjà de sobriquets.

\- Du type ? demanda Jon.

\- Du type : le roi gueux, le roi claudicant, le roi charrié.

\- Rien de vraiment aimable, fit Lyanna.

\- Non en effet lady Stark. Et si cela continu, Viserys va finir par y perdre sa tête. Les dothrakis ne le supportent pas et si Khal Drogo le laisse en vie, c'est uniquement pour ne pas blesser Daenerys. Mais si il continu comme ça, Daenerys ou pas, plus rien ne le sauvera.

Derrière eux, Viserys, insensible à ce qu'il se passait devant lui continuait de geindre.

\- Quand est-ce que j'aurais mon armée. On m'avait promis dix milles hommes pour reprendre le trône de fer.

Ser Jorah soupira.

\- Cela fait un mois que Viserys importune Khal Drogo pour obtenir son armée. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que Khal Drogo prend ce qu'on lui donne mais ne donne que quand il le désire. Il attend sans doute que Viserys se montre digne de commander des cavaliers dothraks.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais si notre cher roi continu comme ça, reprit Lyanna avec sarcasme.

Jorah ne répondit pas mais ne pût qu'approuver d'un signe de tête.

\- Il semble que je ne vais avoir d'autre choix que de faire de lui un guerrier, soupira Lyanna.

Chevauchant en tête du khalassar avec Drogo, Daenerys qui avait entendu la conversation tourna brièvement la tête en direction de Viserys et des trois anciens nordiens.

Westeros, Port-Réal

Ned poussa un grognement sourd en lisant un livre sur la généalogie des Baratheon. Robert, une fois n'est pas coutume était parti chasser plutôt que de diriger les séances du Conseil Restreint et donc le royaume. C'était une chose que Ned reprochait souvent à son ami, les frères cadets du roi, Stannis et Renly le lui reprochaient également, le premier avec plus de véhémence que le second. Mais ce qui requérait toute son attention c'était la vérité à propos des enfants royaux et la mort de Jon Arryn.

La Main du roi tourna une nouvelle page lisant attentivement. Cette fois-ci, cela confirmait bel et bien ses craintes. Les enfants de Cercei n'étaient pas ceux de Robert. Tous les enfants nés de l'union d'un Baratheon et d'un Lannister, tous sans exception avaient hérité du physique des Baratheon aussi bien de morphologie que de la couleur des cheveux ou des yeux. Cette fois-ci, preuve en était. Il allait immédiatement convoquer le Conseil Restreint. Quoique, la nuit commençait à tomber, à quoi s'ajouter le fait que Robert était parti chasser et pour plusieurs jours qui plus est. Ned se gratta la barbe de son menton. Et puis il faudrait plus que des preuves généalogiques pour convaincre Robert quand on savait l'influence des Lannister à la cour royale.

Westeros, Bois-du-roi.

Robert galopait à la poursuite d'un cerf blanc, animal rarissime et réputé merveilleux dont on prêtait à ses cornes des pouvoirs magique. Galopant derrière Robert, son écuyer, Lancel Lannister et une dizaine de chevaliers poussaient leurs montures dans un galop effréné. Puis subitement, la foret devint trop dense les empêchant de continuer. Robert tira sur les rênes, stoppant net son cheval qui se cabra un bref instant. Robert avait encore en tête les altercations répété entre Stark et Lannister, dont l'un d'eux avait dégénéré quelques jours plutôt se soldant par la mort de deux hommes des Stark et de trois hommes de Lannister.

\- Fichu cerf.

Robert descendit de cheval tandis que les hommes qui le suivait s'arrêtèrent également avant de descendre.

\- Vous, fit Robert en désignant cinq écuyers, surveillez les chevaux.

Puis Robert, Lancel et les chevaliers Ser Barristan et Ser Renly saisirent leurs lances avant de s'enfoncer à pied dans la foret.

\- Du vin majesté ? demanda Lancel en lui tendant une gourde remplie du liquide écarlate.

Robert s'en saisit avant d'enlever le bouchon et d'en boire une gorgée puis la rendit à Lancel alors que le groupe continuait d'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? demanda Robert.

\- Qu'à l'époque c'était plus simple, répondit Renly.

Elle l'était, fit Robert. Tu es trop jeune pour t'en rappeler. N'était-elle pas plus simple Selmy ?

\- Assurément, fit Barristan.

L'ennemi avancé à visage découvert, reprit Robert. Mauvais comme la teigne certes, mais c'était à peine comme si il ne vous envoyait pas une invitation. Rien à voir avec aujourd'hui.

\- Cela semble grisant, fit Renly.

\- Grisant ça l'était, il faut l'avouer. Certainement pas autant que ces bals, ces mascarades que tu te plais à donner.

Robert ria avant de reprendre.

\- Tu as déjà baisé une fille du Gonflant ? demanda Robert à Renly.

\- Une fois je crois.

\- Tu crois ? reprit Robert. Moi je crois que tu t'en souviendrais. Dans notre jeunesse, on était un homme que quand on avait baisé une fille de chacun des Sept Royaumes et une du Gonflant. On disait qu'on avait fait le tour de huit.

\- Ces filles avaient bien de la chance, répondit Renly entre sarcasme et cynisme.

\- Vous avez fait le huit Barristan ? demanda Robert

\- Je n'en garde aucun souvenir sir.

Robert éclata une nouvelle fois de rire tandis que Renly serra discrètement et brièvement les poings.

\- Quelle belle époque, fit Robert.

\- De quelle époque parles-tu ? fit Renly agressif. De celle où la moitié de Westeros bataillait avec l'autre moitié faisant des millions de mort ou de celle d'avant quand le roi fou tuait femmes et enfants parce que ses voix intérieures lui disaient qu'ils le méritaient. Ou alors avant cela quand les dragons réduisaient en cendre des villes entières… .

\- Tranquille mon garçon, siffla dangereusement Robert. Tu es mon frère peut-être, mais là tu parles au roi.

Mais Renly tout à sa fureur ne se gêna pas pour poursuivre.

\- L'époque était héroïque je suppose si l'on était assez sot et qu'une pauvre putain de Gonflant se laissait baiser pour qu'on boucle le tour des huit.

Se disant, Renly raffermit la prise sur sa lance et partie chasser de son côté. Lancel s'avança vers Robert et lui tendit du vin.

\- Encore du vin majesté ? demanda l'écuyer.

Une nouvelle fois, Robert se saisit de la gourde et bu, non pas une mais plusieurs gorgées avant de la redonner violement à Lancel et de poursuivre sa marche seul, son écuyer et ser Barristan le suivant de près.

Après plusieurs heures de chasse, Robert, Barristan et Lancel retrouvait le cerf. Le cerf dévorait par une meute de loup. Robert poussa un grognement avant de se tourner vers ses deux compagnons de voyage.

\- Allons chasser autre chose.

Westeros, Port-Réal.

Sansa et Arya étaient assises sur le lit de la chambre de la Main du Roi, Ned regarda tour à tour ses filles avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer que vous repartez à Winterfell aujourd'hui même.

\- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les filles à l'unisson.

\- Port-Réal ne sera plus sûr pour vous d'ici quelques jours.

Ned regarda Sansa.

\- Quand tu seras en âge je te trouverai un jeune homme. Beau, fort et doux.

\- Mais je n'en veux pas. Je veux épouser Joffrey, il veut que je lui fasse des enfants.

Ned secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute. D'ici peu de temps, une guerre éclatera. Joffrey, Tomen, Myrcella. Ils ne sont pas les enfants de Robert mais ceux de Jaime. Je compte les dénoncer au Conseil Restreint.

Sansa et Arya ne répondirent rien, trop choquées pour réagir.

C'est la raison pour laquelle vous devez partir. Nous sommes tous en danger. Alors faites vos bagages et partez pour le Nord.

Westeros, Bois-du-roi.

Lancel et Barristan sautèrent de justesse sur le côté esquivant ainsi la charge du sanglier mais Robert ivre n'en eut ni la chance ni le réflexe et se fit transpercer par les défenses du sanglier au niveau du ventre. Le roi s'écroula et roula sur le côté, dévalant la colline boisée pour atterrir dans la rivière en contre-bas où le courant l'emporta.

\- Le roi, fit Lancel Lannister en tenant de prendre un air surprit.

\- Est mort, compléta Barristan Selmy. Il a été emporté par le courant. Et je doute franchement qu'il aurait survécu à sa blessure.

\- Nous devons prévenir Port-Réal.

D'un commun accord, Lancel et Barristan décidèrent de partir pour Port-Réal après avoir retrouvé Renly.

…..

Et voilà fin du chapitre. Alors votre avis ?

Et voilà, chapitre terminé comme les vacances d'été d'ailleurs.

Alors avant toute chose, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et commenté. Ce présent chapitre conclu la première partie de cette fiction que vous pourrez retrouver pour les vacances d'octobre. Le chapitre 6 s'intitulera : Le feu aux poudres.

Je vais en effet faire une pause sur cette fiction pour reprendre Stargate : La naissance d'un empire, Saint Seiya la Septième Guerre Sainte et Game of Throne : le règne du roi dragon dont les chapitres devraient arriver pour la mi-septembre en ce qui concerne le Règne du roi dragon et la Naissance d'un empire. La Septième Guerre Sainte reprendre fin octobre/début novembre.

En tout cas, laissez-moi des commentaires, ça me fera plaisir d'y répondre. Et qui sait d'ici octobre peut-être vous donnerais-je quelques spoilers pour vous faire patienter.

A bientôt.


	6. Le feu aux poudres

Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos commentaires.

Je vous présente avec plaisir le chapitre 6 des : Exilés.

Je tiens m'excuser du retard et je n'ai aucune excuse sinon celle de m'être planté dans mon planning.

Allez trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 6 : Le feu aux poudres

Lyanna et Daenerys buvaient un verre de vin à l'ombre d'un auvent dressé par les dothrakis quelques heures plutôt. Deux jours plutôt, le khalassar avait quitté Vaes Dothrak où le Dosh Khaleen avait prédit à Daenerys que son enfant serait l'étalon qui chevaucherait le monde. Suite à cela, Drogo avait ordonné de dresser un banquet où le khalassar avait festoyé. C'était là que Viserys avait une énième fois réclamé son armée, se levant près à menacer sa propre sœur mais Jon l'avait intercepté empêchant Viserys de tirer l'épée, ce qui l'aurait condamné à mort.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, fit Daenerys en regardant l'horizon.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils reviendront, répondit Lyanna. Drogo est un grand guerrier et Jon sait se battre même si il manque d'expérience.

Daenerys se blottit contre sa grande sœur de cœur, apeurée sous les yeux de Fantôme restait auprès d'elles sur ordre de Jon pour les protéger. Une heure plutôt des éclaireurs du khalassar avaient repéré un autre khalassar qui se dirigeait vers eux. Afin de prévenir la menace, Drogo était parti avec une partie de son khalassar combattre le khalassar rival. Jon était parti avec lui, il devait faire ses preuves comme le prince lui-même le disait. Viserys pas téméraire pour un sous avait préféré rester tranquillement dans sa tente tandis que Ser Jorah restaient près des deux femmes avec le sombre loup, prêt à les protéger au cas où un évènement imprévu viendrait à se produire. Et puis il y'avait cette information que Varys lui avait transmise.

\- Encore du vin khaleesi ? demanda un serviteur portant une cruche de couleur beige.

Jorah écarquilla les yeux. C'était ça. Et puis ce serviteur, Jorah ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu, il ne venait pas d'Essos. De cela, Jorah en était certain.

\- Oui, répondit Daenerys.

Le serviteur versa le vin dans le verre et alors que la jeune Targaryen allait boire, Jorah surgit devant elle, lui arracha le verre des mains et versa son contenu par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends Jorah ! s'exclama Daenerys.

\- Ce vin est empoisonné khaleesi.

Le serviteur devint pâle et commença à suer. Lyanna n'eut au regard de l'homme aucun doute. Jorah venait de sauver la sœur de Rhaegar, le vin était empoisonné. D'un bond la Stark se leva et dégaina son épée. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un pas que Lyanna lui mettait la lame sous la gorge.

\- Qui te l'a ordonné ?

\- Le roi Robert Baratheon, répondit l'homme effrayé.

\- J'en étais sûr, siffla Lyanna. Combien t'a-t 'il payé ?

\- Vingt dragons d'or.

\- Vingt dragons d'or pour assassiner une princesse, grogna la trentenaire, il aurait dû te payer plus que ça vu ce qui va t'arriver.

L'homme déglutit.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

Lyanna ne répondit pas et d'un geste rapide et précis lui trancha la carotide. L'homme tomba raide mort sous le regard terrifié de Daenerys et surprit de Jorah.

\- Ser Jorah, comment saviez-vous que ce vin était empoisonné ? demanda Lyanna.

\- Une intuition, fit Jorah mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me mentez, menaça la brune.

Jorah soupira. Il aimait beaucoup les Targaryen à l'exception de Viserys. Jaehaerys était un adolescent qu'il aimait et apprécié, Lyanna bien qu'étant une Stark était considéré comme une Targaryen et il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Et Daenerys, il en était amoureux, amour non réciproque et impossible il le savait mais veiller sur elle lui suffisait.

\- Je vous espionne pour le compte de Lord Varys.

\- Le maitre des chuchoteurs de l'Usurpateur, murmura Daenerys.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Lyanna se détendit mais Daenerys le regarda, blessée dans sa confiance, dans son amour qu'elle avait pour ses amis. Et elle avait considéré Jorah comme un ami.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? demanda la princesse presque en larme. J'avais confiance en vous.

\- Danny, l'interrompit Lyanna, tout va bien.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, il nous a trahi.

Jorah baissa les yeux honteux.

\- Non, répondit Lyanna.

\- Comment ça Lya ?

Varys joue les agents doubles, expliqua Lyanna en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa petite sœur de cœur. Depuis que les Targaryen ont dû partir en exil, Varys complote pour remettre les Targaryen sur le trône de fer mais pour cela il doit servir l'usurpateur pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Daenerys en regardant Jorah pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui princesse.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- J'avais peur de votre réaction, que vous pensiez que je vous mentez.

\- Danny, tout va bien, fit Lyanna en lui caressant tendrement la joue cette fois.

Daenerys ferma les yeux et se blottit contre Lyanna tandis que cette dernière l'embrassait sur le front, pour elle, la sœur de Rhaegar était depuis un moment déjà devenue comme sa fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Lyanna fit un signe de tête à Jorah pour le rassurer tandis que Fantôme venait quémander des caresses.

Westeros, Port-Réal.

Ned venait de recevoir la lettre écrite par sa femme. Bran était réveillé et lui avait appris la vérité. Joffrey, Myrcella, Tomen n'étaient pas les enfants de Robert mais ceux de Jaime comme Ned le pensait depuis qu'il avait consulté le livre sur la généalogie des grandes Maisons de Westeros. Dans cette lettre, Bran expliquait qu'il avait été poussé de la tour par Jaime car il les avaient vu tous les deux faisant l'amour. Ned avait serré les dents, se retenant de ne pas déchirer la lettre de rage. Lettre qui était la preuve de la duplicité de Cercei Lannister. Enfin Eddard Stark allait pouvoir se débarrasser des Lannister, ces monstres qui avaient assassiné la princesse Elia et ses enfants sans aucun remord. Et ça, Ned ne l'avait jamais digéré.

\- Cette fois je vous tiens.

Ned sortit de la pièce, où un homme de Winterfell montait la garde devant ses appartements.

\- Allez chercher mes filles et ramenez les à Winterfell.

L'homme obtempéra d'un signe de tête tandis que fermant la porte, il se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil Restreint qu'il avait envoyé quérir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour entrer dans la salle du conseil où les autres membres étaient déjà réunis. Ces derniers se levèrent en signe de respect avant de se rassoir.

\- Nous devons parler, fit Ned.

\- Alors vous êtes au courant ? demanda Varys.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- L'escorte de Robert est rentrée de la chasse.

\- Et ? fit Ned.

\- Sans le roi, reprit Littlefinger.

\- Comment !

\- Il y'a eu un accident, fit Barristan Selmy. Durant la chasse, un sanglier a blessé le roi. Il est tombé à terre avant de tomber dans la rivière avant d'être emporté dans le courant. J'ai assisté impuissant à la scène.

Ned resta sans voix, la mort du roi tombé bien mal. Il pouvait parier tout ce qu'il possédait que c'était un coup des Lannister et de Cercei en particulier. Maudissant intérieurement la reine, Ned serra les dents de rage. Comment étais-ce possible ? Mourir dans un accident de chasse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Robert avait été empoisonné ou drogué et peut-être même les deux. Cependant, cela n'allait pas empêcher Eddard Stark de mettre fin à la suprématie des Lannister.

\- Alors nous devons prendre des mesures, reprit Ned.

\- Quelles mesures ? demanda Ser Barristan.

\- Élire un nouveau roi.

\- Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'élection, intervint mestre Pycelle. Le prince Joffrey va succéder à son père.

\- Non ! tonna la voix de Ned.

\- Mais il s'agit des enfants de la reine, reprit Pycelle.

\- Précisément, le coupa Ned. Les enfants de la reine et non ceux du roi.

\- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les membres du Conseil.

Tous avaient un air surpris mais Ned soupçonnait que certains d'entre eux pouvait potentiellement cacher leurs jeux. Ned savait qu'il ne devait se fier à personne et se méfier de tout le monde mais il en avait déjà trop dit, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- J'ai des preuves formelles qui confirmeront que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen sont en réalité les enfants incestueux de la reine Cercei Lannister et de son frère jumeau Jaime Lannister.

La réponse de Ned provoqua un taulé sans précédent, chacun des membres du Conseil se demandant si les allégations de Ned étaient vraies.

\- Avez-vous des preuves, de vrai preuve ? demanda Petyr Baelish, le grand argentier.

\- Plus qu'il n'en faut.

Sansa et Arya se trouvaient dans une carriole faisant partie d'un cortège emmenant des malfaiteurs au Mur. Quelques heures plutôt, lord Stark avait parlé à un membre de la Garde de Nuit qui emmené les malfaiteurs au Mur, lui demandant de ramener incognito Sansa et Arya à Winterfell. C'est ainsi que les deux filles Stark accompagné par Silvio Forell quittaient la capitale de Westéros. Sansa passa toute sa journée à se plaindre tandis qu'Arya s'inquiétait pour son père resté à Port-Réal pour faire tomber les Lannister de leur piédestal.

\- On est vraiment obligé de partir ? soupira Sansa.

\- Qu'est-ce que père t'a dit, répliqua Arya déjà ennuyé par sa sœur ainée.

Sansa poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Et dire que j'aurais dû épouser le prince Joffrey.

Arya roula des yeux. Sa grande sœur l'insupportait, n'avait-elle donc pas comprit que Joffrey n'était pas le prince héritier, juste le prince des imposteurs, qu'il le sache ou non ?

Ned était assis sur une chaise derrière son bureau dans les appartements de la Main du Roi, rédigeant une lettre. Il avait annoncé la fin de la tenue du Conseil une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

 _A l'attention de Stannis Baratheon,_

 _Comme vous le soupçonniez, les princes Joffrey et Tommen ainsi que la princesse Myrcella ne sont pas les enfants de votre frère Robert mais ceux de Jaime Lannister. Le livre sur la généalogie des Grandes Maisons de Westeros est formel, aucun enfant descendant d'un Lannister et d'un Baratheon n'avait le physique d'un Lannister mais ressemblait en tout point à ceux des Baratheon. De plus, une lettre envoyée par ma femme Catelyn confirme nos soupçons, mon fils Bran a été poussé par Jaime Lannister du haut de la tour car Bran avait vu une relation incestueuse entre Jaime et Cercei. Vous êtes de fait le roi légitime des Sept Couronnes._

 _Eddard Stark, Main du roi, Seigneur de Winterfell et suzerain du Nord._

Ned plia la lettre, mit le cachet de la Main du roi et se leva. Il allait envoyer ce message à Stannis. Quoique cela puisse lui coûter, les Lannister ne monteraient jamais sur le trône de fer, jamais. Plutôt mourir que de trahir son ami feu le Robert Ier Baratheon.

Essos, Mer Dothrak.

Les unités de cavaleries foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, en ligne droite. Le premier khalassar était celui de Khal Oro, un khalassar de cinq mille cavaliers. Khal Oro était le fils de Kahl Mango, à l'origine un simple dothraki qui par son charisme était parvenu à rassembler quelques centaines d'hommes pour former un petit khalassar, khalassar qui à la mort de khal Mango se composait de cinq milles cavaliers dothrak et d'une centaine de femme et d'enfant. Khal Oro, son fils unique fils avait hérité du khalassar attaquant les villes lhazaréennes ainsi que d'autres khalassars de petites tailles pour augmenter le sien. Mais aujourd'hui, Khal Oro affrontait l'un des deux plus grands khalassars actuels. En effet, en face de lui se dressait le khalassar de Khal Drogo qui avait mobilisé seulement six milles cavaliers sur les quarante milles possibles. Le khalassar de Khal Drogo réputait invincible chargeait en direction de leurs ennemis avec Drogo et Jon à la tête des cavaliers. Drogo avait en effet accordé le titre de Kos (officier) à Jon en signe d'amitié et de respect, les deux hommes appréciant les qualités de l'un et de l'autre.

\- En avant ! hurla Khal Drogo en dothraki.

Aussitôt Jon dégaina Grande Griffe et chargea en compagnie de Drogo. Le choc entre les cavaleries fut terrible et nombre de cavalier en première ligne furent fauchés par les lames adverses. Jon esquiva un coup de sabre dothraki en se penchant sur le côté comme sa mère le lui avait appris des années plutôt, se redressa fit faire une demi-volte à sa monture pour revenir par derrière et trancher la tête du dothraki qui l'avait attaqué lorsqu'un ennemi jaillit devant lui. Jon leva son épée et para l'attaque. Son adversaire arrêta son cheval pour se mettre à côté de Jon alors qu'ils commencèrent à échanger des coups d'épées. D'un geste peu orthodoxe, Jon profita que le dothraki levait son épée un peu trop haut pour donner un coup de poing dans les partis intime de son adversaire qui se plia en deux lâchant son arme tandis que Jon lui transperçait le cou d'un geste rapide et précis.

Jon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que Khal Oro venait de tomber de cheval, le cœur transperçait par la lame de Khal Drogo mettant le khalassar ennemi en déroute. C'est alors que Jon vit un sang coureur d'Oro charger Drogo dans son angle mort. Ni une, ni deux, Jon lança sa monture au galop et chargea à son tour en direction de Drogo et alors que le sang coureur allait poignarder Drogo, Jon surgit et planta Grand Griffe dans sa gorge. Entendant un râle, Drogo se retourna pour constater que Jon venait de le sauver. Drogo inclina la tête en signe de remerciement tandis qu'il donnait l'ordre à ses cavaliers de poursuivre les fuyards.

\- Merci, fit Drogo en langue commune en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Jon.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Jaehaerys, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Oui, fit le prince.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrivera à ma khaleesi si je devais mourir.

Jon hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait, Daenerys devrait rejoindre le Dosh Khaleen et finir sa vie là-bas.

\- Si une telle chose arrive, je veux que tu l'épouses, que tu l'emmènes avec toi et que vous repreniez le trône de fer.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Jon véritablement surpris.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, poursuivit le Khal.

Jon le regarda hébété. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle le jour même de leur rencontre. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, Drogo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Elle t'aime aussi, reprit-il. J'ai vu les regards que vous jetiez l'un à l'autre, votre façon de vous comporter. Pourtant par égard et respect pour moi, aucun d'entre vous ne m'a déshonoré. Et je vous en suis grès. Si je suis effectivement son époux et qu'elle a effectivement des sentiments forts à mon égard. Mais, j'ai tout de suite vu, le premier jour où tu es arrivé que Daenerys et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Jon.

Drogo secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est ce que le destin a décidé. Les dragons sont faits pour être ensemble. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps Jaehaerys Targaryen pourtant tu as juré de me protéger et tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui même, c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais pas. Nous n'avons pas la même culture mais pourtant je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur.

Jon ne répondit rien, touché par les mots de celui qu'il considérait depuis un certain temps déjà comme un ami. Khal Drogo l'avait tout de suite accepté. Il avait fait de lui et de sa mère un membre de son khalassar alors que rien ne l'y forcé.

\- Ne l'oublie jamais, reprit Drogo. Tu es mon frère. Et tu aurais sans doute pu être un de mes sang-coureurs si tu avais été un dothraki.

Drogo fit une nouvelle pose. Jon était un homme qu'il respectait et aimait particulièrement. Sa fidélité envers lui et sa femme. Son dévouement envers les siens. Ses talents guerriers. A bien y réfléchir, Drogo était vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré.

\- Je veux que tu promettes quelque chose, fit Drogo. Si je meurs, promets-moi d'épouser ma khaleesi et de la protéger au péril de ta vie.

\- J'en fais le serment, répondit le Targaryen.

Drogo lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule tandis que ses cavaliers revenaient victorieux vers eux.

Westeros, Port-Réal.

Ned venait tout juste de faire porter sa lettre que des gardes du guet de Port-Réal, pas moins de huit entrèrent de force dans ses appartements. Ned dégaina l'épée donné par le frère de la garde de nuit, Ned lui ayant donné Glace pour qu'elle retourne à Winterfell. Ned s'élança et avec une rapidité surprenante tua le premier garde avant que son fer ne croise celui d'un autre garde et qu'un troisième profitant de la situation ne passe derrière lui pour lui donner un coup d'épée dans l'omoplate droite. Ned lâcha son arme tandis que les gardes restants lui tombèrent dessus pour le neutraliser. Deux gardes le saisirent alors par le bras le trainant jusqu'au cachot.

Westeros, Winterfell

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Robb poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre. Son père avait été arrêté par les Lannister. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait lever l'ost du Nord.

\- Mestre Luwin, envoyez des corbeaux à chaque Maison du Nord. Les Lannister ont trahi le roi des Sept Couronnes et retiennent mon père prisonnier. Je veux que l'armée du Nord se mobilise. Nous allons faire marche sur Port-Réal et libérer mon père.

Le vieux mestre opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Tout de suite, affirma t-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

La nouvelle de l'emprisonnement de Ned Stark fit le tour du Nord en un temps record et nombre de banneret décidèrent de quitter leurs fiefs pour rejoindre Winterfell et répondre à la crise qui n'allait pas tarder à secouer tout Westeros. Catelyn Stark née Tully n'avait pas quittée sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche même de Robb. Si au début de leur mariage il n'avait s'agit que de politique, le mariage avait fini par devenir un mariage d'amour donnant naissance à cinq enfants, trois garçons et deux filles. Et si une chose était sûre, c'était que Catelyn n'allait pas rester ici sans rien faire. Sitôt la nouvelle annoncée, la dame de Winterfell avait demandé une plume, de l'encre et du papier pour rédiger une lettre destinée aux Tully de Vivesaigues. Si le Nord partait au combat le Conflanc suivrait.

Westéros, Port-Réal

C'est avec un sourire cruel que Joffrey ordonna que l'on décapite Eddart Stark. Ce dernier avait la tête posé sur le bliaud attendant son exécution, surveillé de près par cinq membres du Guet. L'exécution allait avoir lieu ici, en place publique, sous le regard de tous les habitants qui huaient le Stark.

\- Avez-vous un dernier souhait ? demanda Petyr Baelish à Ned.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir prendre le noir.

Cercei opina d'un signe de tête. Bien qu'elle haissait Ned Stark, son exécution provoquerait immédiatement la rébellion du Nord et du Conflanc et donc une guerre civile. En revanche, exiler Ned Stark à la Garde de Nuit avait le double avantage d'éviter la guerre et de faire taire les mauvaises langues qui murmuraient que Joffrey, Tomen et Myrcella n'étaient pas les enfants de Robert. Ainsi le secret serait gardé.

\- C'est un bon compromis Joffrey, fit sa mère.

\- Non ! s'exclama Joffrey, le peuple doit savoir que je ne pardonne pas la trahison.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire mot, Joffrey donna ordre à Ilyn Payne de tuer le Stark. Ce dernier abattit sa hache sur le coup de Ned.

….

Et voilà fin du chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bonne journée à tous. On se retrouve pour les vacances de décembre pour le chapitre 7.

A bientôt.


	7. La guerre est déclarée

Bonjour à tous.

Oui, je sais, je publie ce chapitre bien en retard puisqu'à la base je devais le publier aux alentours du 20 décembre et non aux alentours du 8/9 janvier. Mais voilà, syndrome de la page blanche, du coup j'ai eu bien du mal à boucler ce chapitre. Mais bon dans le dernier chapitre de La Renaissance de Valyria, j'avais annoncé le chapitre pour fin janvier et le voilà pour le 9, donc on va dire que c'est tout bon.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Bonne lecture.

…...

Chapitre 7 : La Guerre est déclarée

Essos, Mer Dothrak

Ser Jorah arriva en trombe dans la tente où Lyanna et Daenerys se trouvaient, cette dernière redoutait particulièrement chaque bataille. Depuis l'arrivée de Jon et Lyanna, plusieurs mois c'étaient écoulés et le ventre de Daenerys c'était bien arrondi, portant l'enfant de Drogo. De fait, elle avait peur dès que le khal partait aux combats surtout que Jon l'accompagnait chaque fois. En perdre un lui serait déjà douloureux mais perdre les deux, lui serait insupportable. Et cette fois, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Jon et Visérys à qui Jon avait forcé la main était partis avec eux combattre un khalassar rival. Daenerys n'aimait pas beaucoup son frère mais il restait son frère.

\- Lady Lyanna, khaleesi ! s'exclama le Mormont.

Ce dernier peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Le chevalier était parti une semaine plutôt à Astapor où l'attendait l'un des oisillons de Varys pour lui transmettre les dernières informations.

\- Reprenez votre souffle Ser Jorah, fit Daenerys d'un ton calme et doux.

Jorah prit quelques inspirations avant de reprendre.

\- Je viens de rentrer d'Astapor, fit Jorah. J'apporte des nouvelles de Westeros.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Lyanna.

Jorah baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

\- Racontez-nous, fit la Targaryen.

Le Mormont releva tout doucement la tête avant de regarder les deux femmes dans les yeux.

\- Le roi Robert est mort dans un accident de chasse, commença-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Daenerys.

\- Au vue de ce que cela a provoqué, j'ai bien peur que non, rétorqua Jorah.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lyanna.

\- A la mort de Robert, c'est Joffrey Baratheon qui est monté sur le trône de fer. Hors, ce dernier n'est pas le fils de Robert, mais le bâtard que la reine a eu avec son frère jumeau Jaime Lannister.

Lyanna soupira, c'était donc ça. Elle c'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant les enfants du couple royal et Jorah venait de confirmer ses doutes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Votre frère lady Lyanna, Ned Stark qui avait été nommé Main du roi par l'Usurpateur a découvert la vérité… .

Le chevalier se tut se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle à la louve du Nord. Voyant que Jorah c'était tut et ne disait mot, Lyanna se mit à redouter le pire.

\- Ser Jorah, insista t'elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ned Stark… a tenté de… faire éclater la vérité… mais il a été arrêté et le roi Joffrey l'a fait exécuter.

Lyanna s'immobilisa, Ned, son grand frère…était mort. Des larmes coulèrent des joues de la Stark avant qu'elle n'hurle de rage, des poings serrés. Elle se leva d'un bond, ses yeux devenant aussi noir que du charbon, lançant des éclairs.

\- Maudits Lannister, je vais les tuer ! Les tuer TOUS !

Puis elle tomba à genou posant ses mains sur son visage. Son grand frère était mort, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Daenerys venait de s'accroupir auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il y'a cependant une bonne nouvelle, fit Jorah. L'autorité de Joffrey Lannister est contesté aussi bien par Stannis et Renly Baratheon que par les Stark, les Tully et les Tyrell.

\- Bien, fit Lyanna d'une voix sombre, toujours dans les bras de Daenerys. Alors nous allons en tirer partis.

Westeros, Winterfell

Robb frappait dans l'arbre à coups d'épée. Son père était mort et le ban du Nord était en train de s'assembler. Quelle décision allait prendre les nordiens ? Même Robb ne pouvait être sûr mais il était certain que Ned Stark serait vengé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est alors que sa mère apparut derrière lui. Le voyant donner des coups d'épée dans un arbre, épris de rage, Catelyn marcha vers Robb, tentant de rester calme.

\- Robb, Robb !

Ce dernier en colère et les larmes aux yeux continuait de frapper l'arbre, y déversant sa rancœur et sa colère. Catelyn s'approcha d'avantage.

\- Robb ! cria t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Aussitôt, Robb lâcha son épée et se tourna vers elle, la respiration haletante. Catelyn s'arrêta quelques instants.

\- Ton épée sera bonne à jeter.

Robb baissa la tête vers son arme avant de la lâcher, l'épée tombant à terre dans un bruit de cliquetis. Robb les larmes aux yeux releva la tête et s'avança vers sa mère. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et l'entoura son fils de ses bras.

\- Je les tuerais tous, fit Robb en sanglotant encore un peu. Tous jusqu'au dernier. Je les tuerais tous.

\- Mon fils, fit Catelyn en caressant les cheveux de Robb. Ils tiennent tes sœurs. Il faut trouver le moyen de ramener les filles. Ensuite, nous les tuerons tous.

Dans sa chambre, Rickon pleurait à chaude larme, le visage enfouie sous l'oreiller tandis que Bran refusait de voir qui que ce soit. La mort de leur père les avaient d'autant plus touché que tous deux étaient relativement jeune.

Catelyn Stark née Tully ne pipait mot. Après avoir réconforté et surtout calmé son fils ainé, Catelyn c'était à son tour enfermait dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit afin de faire son deuil, le deuil de son mari tout en priant pour ne pas apprendre la mort de ses deux filles, Sansa et Arya.

Essos, Mer Dothrak

Arrivant en plein galop, Jon se coucha sur sa selle au dernier moment esquivant un coup d'épée dothraki. Se relevant, il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et chargea dans le dos de son adversaire. Il souleva Grande-Griff de sa main droite et trancha la tête du dothraki.

Jon jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Viserys galopait dans tous les sens, donnant des coups d'épée au hasard tout en tentant de se maintenir en selle le mieux possible. C'était un miracle que Viserys soit encore en vie au vue du déplorable spectacle qu'il offrait. Mais alors que Jon allait partir à la rechercher de Drogo, le cadet des princes Targaryen vit un cavalier dothraki ennemis foncer sur Viserys. Soupirant, Jon lança sa propre monture au galop et faucha l'ennemi juste avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à frapper Viserys. Ce dernier qui comprit instantanément la situation soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci Jaehaerys.

Jon opina d'un signe de tête. Et c'est alors que l'impensable se produit sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux Targaryen. A quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, Drogo fut frappé par une flèche tirait par un archer monté. Jon s'élança vers l'archer tandis que ce dernier décochait une seconde flèche qui frappa le Khal qui tituba sur sa selle. D'un élan de bravoure surprenant, Viserys se rua vers Drogo. Jon brandit son épée et l'abattit vers l'archer alors qu'il repérait en même temps, Khal Demgo.

\- Viserys, protège Drogo ! Hurla Jon. Je m'occupe de Demgo.

Jon s'élança au galop une nouvelle fois, cette fois en direction du chef ennemi tandis qu'au même moment cinq cavaliers dothrakis de Demgo fonçaient droit vers Drogo et Viserys. Avec une grimace de douleur, Drogo fit signe à Viserys de le suivre, tout de s'élançant contre les ennemis.

Arrivé à portée, Jon fit débouler sa monture sur la gauche de Demgo. Armant son bras droit, Jon attendit jusqu'au dernier moment pour se pencher à gauche de sa selle évitant ainsi la lame de Demgo tout en donnant un coup d'épée horizontal à Demgo qui se fit taillader le flanc. Demgo grimaça de douleur tandis que Jon, se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair fit faire une demi-volte à son cheval leva son épée avant de l'enfoncer dans le dos de l'ennemi, la vitesse de la charge permettant à Jon de transpercer Demgo du dos jusqu'au ventre avant de lâcher son épée pour ne pas tomber. Prenant les rênes à deux mains, Jon arrêta son cheval lui fit faire une nouvelle demi-volte et récupéra son épée tandis qu'au même moment Khal Demgo tombait de sa monture.

\- On a gagné, souffla Jon.

Aussitôt de nombreux Dothrakis de Khal Demgo remarquèrent la chute de leur chef, cessèrent le combat et fuirent le champ de bataille. Ce fut à ce moment que Jon qui regardait dans tous les sens à la recherche de Drogo et Viserys vit l'impensable. Viserys était allongé par terre, assommé, cinq dothrakis morts autour de lui tandis que Drogo était sur sa selle, le corps transpercé par les deux flèches et… deux sabres dothrakis, l'un dans le ventre et l'autre dans l'épaule gauche.

La panique submergea l'esprit de Jon alors qu'il lançait une énième fois sa monture au galop jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de Drogo.

\- Tiens bon, fit Jon, on va rentrer au campement, des guérisseurs s'occuperont de toi.

Jon regarda Viserys inconscient au sol.

\- Viserys ! hurla Jon. Lèves-toi ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Viserys battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- A cheval vite !

Viserys qui était toujours étourdi obéit sans rechigner remarquant même pas que Jon lui donnait des autres comme si lui, Viserys, n'était qu'un simple écuyer.

\- Qu'est-ci que c'est passe ? demanda Viserys peinant à sortir une phrase de sa bouche.

\- Drogo est gravement blessé, aide moi à le ramener au camp.

\- Inutile, murmura Drogo en crachant une gerbe de sang.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Jon.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Drogo saisit Jon au bras.

\- Jures-moi de tenir ta promesse, fit Drogo.

\- Tu vas vivre !

Drogo ricana d'amertume avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

\- Non je vais mourir d'un instant à l'autre alors jures-moi de tenir ta promesse.

Jon serra les dents.

\- Je le jure.

\- Bien.

Aussitôt, Drogo commença à glisser de sa selle. Jon réagit immédiatement et collant sa monture à celle de Drogo parvint à maintenir Drogo en selle.

\- Il… est… mort ? demanda Viserys encore un peu secoué.

\- Oui.

\- Merde, siffla Viserys.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, fit Jon. Dès que les dothrakis apprendront la mort de Drogo, ils nous abandonneront et on sera dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Nous devons simuler un semblant de vie chez Drogo jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au campement.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Viserys.

Westeros, Winterfell

La nuit était tombée, Robb et les barons du Nord étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp au abord de la foret jouxtant Winterfell. Tous n'étaient pas là mais les principales maisons du Nord étaient en revanche bien présentes. Les Bolton de Fort- Terreur, les Omble d'Atre les Confins, les Glover de Motte la Foret, les Manderly de Blancport, les Karstark de Karhold, les Mormont de l'Ile aux ours, les Cerwyn de Castle-Cerwyn avaient répondu à l'appel comme d'autres maisons moins imposantes comme les Maisons Cardon, Cassel, Marsh, Mollen, Moss et Overton.

\- Il n y'a qu'une seule stratégie à adopter. Faire alliance avec Renly et marché sur le Sud pour rallier nos forces aux siennes, fit Lord Moss.

\- Renly n'est pas un roi, contra Robb.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous soumettre à Joffrey, s'indigna Moss. Il a fait exécuter votre père.

\- Renly n'en est pas roi pour autant, répondit Robb d'un ton calme. C'est le plus jeune frère du roi Robert. De même que Bran ne peut être seigneur de Winterfell avant moi, Renly ne peut être roi avant Stannis.

\- Voulez-vous que nous suivions Stannis ? demanda Moss, légèrement en colère.

\- Renly n'a aucun droit, fit l'un des barons du Nord au milieu de la foule.

\- Mes seigneurs, intervint Lord Omble en se levant. Mes seigneurs ! s'écria t'il en marchant vers Robb.

Omble se tourna vers les autres barons.

\- Voilà ce que je leur dit à ces deux rois.

Il cracha par terre.

\- Ouais ! crièrent certains barons tandis que d'autres riaient.

Omble tourna autour de lui-même pour regarder tous les membres de la réunion.

\- Renly n'est rien pour moi, pas plus que Stannis d'ailleurs. Pour quelles raisons, nous gouverneraient-ils, moi et les miens de son fortin fleuris de roses dans le Sud. Que savent ces gens-là du Mur ? Que savent-ils du Bois aux Loups ? Même leurs dieux ne valent pas un clou.

Nouveaux rire dans l'assistance.

\- Pourquoi Diable ne pourrions-nous pas régner. Avant nous ne nous inclinions que devant les dragons. Hors les dragons sont morts.

Lord Omble tira son épée et la pointa vers Robb.

\- Ici se trouve le seul roi devant lequel je ploierais le genou.

Omble se tourna vers Robb avant de s'incliner.

\- Le roi du Nord !

Échangeant un regard avec Omble, Robb se leva.

\- Voilà des mots qui résonnent dans nos cœurs, fit Lord Cerwyn, l'un des barons du Nord. Qu'ils le gardent leur Château Rouge, et qu'ils gardent leur chaise de fer.

Ce dernier tira son épée et s'inclina devant Robb.

\- Le roi du Nord !

Théon se leva à son tour.

\- Suis-je ton frère, maintenant et à jamais ?

\- Maintenant et à jamais, répondit Robb.

Théon tira son épée et s'inclina devant Robb.

\- Mon épée t'appartient, dans la victoire comme dans la défaite, à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à ma dernière heure.

\- Mes seigneurs, le roi du Nord ! s'écria Lord Omble.

Aussitôt les barons se levèrent, tirèrent leurs épées avant de plier eux aussi genoux en criant en cœur… .

\- Le roi du Nord ! le roi du Nord ! le roi du Nord ! … .

Essos, Mer Dothrak

\- Non, non, non ! hurla Daenerys alors que l'une des sages-femmes lui présentait son enfant mort-né.

Après plusieurs heures à se battre pour donner vie à son enfant, après que la nuit eut remplacé le jour, Daenerys avait donné naissance à son enfant Rhaego, juste pour le voir mort dès sa naissance.

Daenerys fondit en larme dans sa couche, tandis que Lyanna s'assit à côté de Daenerys embrassant la princesse sur le front. Cette dernière puisa dans ses forces pour s'assoir avant de se jeter contre Lyanna et de pleurer tout son soul tandis que la louve de Winterfell prit la jeune dragonne dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, murmura Lyanna profondément attristé.

\- Ne me laisse pas grande sœur je t'en supplie, l'implora Daenerys.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je suis là, Danny, je suis là.

Daenerys se blottit encore d'avantage contre Lyanna. Depuis qu'elles c'étaient rencontrées quelques mois plutôt l'adolescente Targaryen et la jeune femme Stark avaient tout de suite sympathisées. Plus que ça, elles c'étaient immédiatement prises d'affection et de tendresse l'une pour l'autre créant un fort lien entre elles, liens qui se renforçait toujours plus à l'image du lien que Daenerys entretenait avec Jon. Au fil du temps, Lyanna était devenu comme une grande sœur pour Daenerys. La jeune Targaryen aimait d'ailleurs énormément Lyanna et lui demandait souvent conseil. Pour Daenerys avoir rencontré Lyanna, la femme qu'avait aimé son frère Rhaegar était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Lyanna de son côté avait également beaucoup d'affection et d'amour pour Daenerys et Lyanna c'était même surprise a aimé et considéré Daenerys comme sa propre fille.

\- Chut, je suis là, murmura Lyanna à l'oreille de l'adolescente tout en la berçant.

\- Merci, sanglota Daenerys.

A ce moment-là, Jon rentra dans la tente, les mains et le visage partiellement recouvert de sang. D'un geste de la main, le prince ordonna au personnel de quitter les lieux dans le calme et le silence.

\- Je tombe mal ? demanda Jon.

Aussitôt, entendant la voix de Jon, Daenerys s'arracha en douceur de l'étreinte de Lyanna et essuya ses larmes, tandis que Lyanna tourna le visage vers son fils. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- Jaehaerys Targaryen, maugréa sa mère. Tu aurais au moins pu faire une toilette avant de venir ici couvert de sang.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Daenerys, trop heureuse de revoir Jon pour se formaliser du sang qu'il avait sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Jon, mais la situation est grave.

\- Grave ? demanda Lyanna.

Jon déglutit.

\- J'ai voulu l'annoncer moi-même, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge.

\- Jon…, insista sa mère.

Jon déglutit une nouvelle fois et les deux femmes comprirent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Jon était fermé, et les expressions qu'il affichait était un mixte de tristesse, de regret et d'amertume.

\- Jon, s'il te plaît, fit Daenerys d'une petite voix.

\- Daenerys, je… je suis désolé… Drogo est mort.

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes débordèrent et maculèrent les joues de la princesse Targaryen.

\- Je te demande pardon Danny, je n'ai pas su le protéger.

Daenerys secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, sanglota t'elle.

\- Danny, murmura Lyanna.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon époux et mon fils.

Jon baissa les yeux tandis que Lyanna cajolait une nouvelle fois la jeune princesse.

\- Jon, s'il te plait, fit Daenerys. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

\- Mais Danny, tu as vu dans quel état je… .

\- Peu importe, j'ai eu trop de perte aujourd'hui, tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiète pour le sang que tu vas mettre sur ma robe de nuit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, fit Jon.

Ce dernier se mit à genoux et tout comme Lyanna, prit l'adolescente dans ses bras.

Westeros, le Nord.

Robb chevauchait à la tête de l'armée du Nord. Cette dernière bien que ne regroupant pas l'entièreté des forces du Nord se composait de 17 650 hommes à pied dont 1 650 archers et 3 950 cavaliers dont 500 archers montés soit au total 21 600 soldats représentant 80 % des forces nordiennes totales. L'armée se composait des Maisons Stark, Omble, Bolton, Karstark, Corbois, Dustin, Manderly, Cerwyn, Mormont, Locke, Flint, Ryswell, Glover, du clan des Montagnes et Tallhart. Le reste des troupes soit 4 320 hommes avaient été laissé en arrière pour protéger le Nord sous le commandement de Rodrick Cassel et Bran Stark.

Les nordiens se dirigeaient vers le Conflanc où les troupes du grand-père de Robb, Hoster Tully les attendaient afin de joindre ses forces à celles du Nord dans le but de vaincre les Lannister. La guerre était déclarée.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout après cette longue attente.

Le chapitre 8 (actuellement en cours de rédaction) s'intitulera : Divisé pour mieux régner. Si tout se passe bien, le chapitre 8 devrait paraitre vers la mi-février mais je ne promets rien.

Voilà, voilà.

Penser à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine.


	8. Divisé pour mieux régner

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires, c'est un facteur de motivation et en plus ça prouve que cette fiction vous intéresse. Donc je suis doublement content.

Bon pour ce chapitre, les choses se sont compliquées au chapitre précédent, bah du coup, ça va pas être facile pour le clan Targaryen.

A partir de maintenant et pour quelques chapitres, nous allons reprendre la trame de la série. Rassurez-vous cependant, ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Allez bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 8 : Divisé pour mieux régner.

Essos, Mer Dothrak

La mort de Khal Drogo se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans la khalassar. Rapidement, le khalassar se fragmenta et les dothrakis abandonnèrent le campement laissant les Targaryen avec seulement cinq sang-coureurs et une centaine de femme et d'enfant.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les Targaryen restèrent sur place puis Lyanna finit par convoquer Daenerys, Jon, Viserys et Jorah dans la tente du khal.

\- Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps, fit la louve. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire sans perdre de temps.

\- Nous n'avons plus d'armée, fit Jorah. Le plus prudent serait de retourner à Pentos.

\- Excellente idée, fit Viserys. De là, nous pourrons trouver un nouvel époux à ma sœur pour lever une nouvelle armée.

Daenerys hoqueta tandis que Lyanna fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, fit Jon.

\- Pardon, répondit Viserys.

\- J'ai dit non Viserys. Inutile d'insister. Tu t'es suffisamment servi d'elle jusqu'à présent.

\- Je suis l'héritier du trône de Fer. Je prends les décisions !

Jon tira son épée et la pointa en direction de Viserys qui blanchit comme un linge. Les réactions furent immédiates, Fantôme assis au pied de Jon se tourna vers Viserys et montra les crocs, tandis que Viserion et Rhaegal qui étaient également à côté de leurs maitres se mettaient à feuler sentant la tension grandissante.

\- Tes décisions ne nous ont pas fait avancé, fit Jon. De plus… .

Jon se déplaça derrière Daenerys et passa ses bras autour des hanches de l'adolescente.

\- C'est moi qui épouserais Daenerys.

Si Lyanna qui se doutait des résolutions de son fils et ne bougea pas, Viserys fut rouge de colère tandis que Daenerys se tourna dans les bras de Jon pour se blottir contre lui tandis que Drogon se positionna à côté de Rhaegal et Fantôme, prêt à attaquer Viserion et Viserys. Viserys vaincu abdiqua.

\- Très bien, mais comment comptes-tu rassembler une armée ?

Cette fois ce fut Lyanna qui intervint.

\- Une armée ne fait pas tout Viserys, il faut de l'argent. Alors voilà ce que je propose. Viserys, tu vas retourner à Pentos et voir si Illyrio Mopatis et ses amis peuvent nous prêter les fonds nécessaires à la conquête de Westeros. Jon, Daenerys, Jorah et moi, nous nous chargerons de trouver des armées.

Viserys grimaça mais consentit à l'idée de Lyanna comme le prouva son hochement de tête.

\- Et comment comptez-vous lever une armée sans argent ? demanda Viserys.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, maintenant va, ordonna Lyanna.

Viserys opina d'un signe de tête et quitta la tente. Lyanna soupira de soulagement, elle était parvenue à désamorcer la crise, pour l'instant.

\- Et nous qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Jorah.

\- Daenerys, vous et moi allons partir à Astapor pour obtenir des immaculés.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'argent, fit Jorah.

\- Nous allons ruser, c'est ça, comprit Daenerys.

\- Oui.

\- Et moi ? demanda Jon.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- Toi, tu vas également faire route vers Pentos mais pas pour y rester. Tu vas prendre un navire pour retourner à Westeros. Nous aurons besoin d'une armée déjà sur place.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Jon, nous n'en avons aucune.

\- Inutile de demander l'aide des Greyjoy, des Tyrell ou des Lannister, fit Daenerys.

Jorah soupira.

\- Le Nord ne se joindra pas à nous non plus et je ne pense pas que Dorne nous aide, poursuivit Jorah. Pas dans l'état actuel en tout cas.

\- Ni les Tully, ni le Val d'Arryn, enchaina Jon.

\- Je ne pensais à aucun d'entre eux, fit Lyanna. Si ma mémoire est bonne et si les informations de Varys sont correctes, la guerre ravage Westeros, le Nord et le Conflanc, les Baratheon et les Lannister se battent les uns contre les autres. C'est le moment idéal pour franchir le Mur et lever une armée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu veux enrôler des sauvageons, comprit Jon.

\- Tous les sauvageons ne sont pas des sauvages mon fils, fit Lyanna. Si nous trouvons les bons arguments, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent être des alliés de poids. Et c'est à toi qu'incombe cette tâche. Pars pour le Mur avec Fantôme et Rhaegal. Dis à Jeor Mormont le commandement de la Garde de Nuit que tu es mon fils sans lui dire tes motivations. Rassemble les sauvageons et franchissez le Mur. La Garde de Nuit vous laissera passer lorsqu'elle verra Rhaegal mais il est primordial que personne ne voit ton dragon avant ça.

Lyanna soupira, réticente à l'idée de quitter son fils.

\- Ta mission prendra peut-être des années mais je sais que tu réussiras. Une fois cela fait, nous nous dévoilerons à Westeros et reprendrons le trône de fer. Et ce jour-là, le Nord sera à nos côtés.

Jon opina d'un signe de tête.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Jon chevauchait en direction de Pentos suivit par Fantôme qui marchait à côté de lui et de Rhaegal qui volait au-dessus d'eux, faisant des allers-retours.

\- On n'est plus que tous les trois, on va devoir prendre soin les uns des autres.

Comme pour approuver, Fantôme aboya.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Lyanna, Daenerys, Jorah et ce qu'il restait du khalassar faisait route vers Astapor. Tous savaient que le chemin allait être long et difficile, surtout qu'il allait devoir passer par Qarth et Lyanna était sure et certaine que négocier avec les Treize, l'une des trois principales guildes de marchands de Qarth n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Qarth était une grande cité et prospère en plus de ça, réputée imprenable depuis la chute de Valyria puisque depuis lors, personne n'était parvenue à vaincre les défenses de la cité, pas même les redoutables khalassars dothrakis dont nombres d'entre eux si étaient cassés les dents en tenant de s'emparer de la cité.

Cependant, si Lyanna parvenait à négocier habilement avec les Treize, il était possible que le groupe parvienne à obtenir d'eux l'accès à la ville mais également de l'eau et des vivres alors le groupe pourrait se reposer et reprendre la route. Daenerys comme Lyanna et Jorah n'était pas dupe, une grande partie d'entre eux pourraient mourir pendant le voyage.

\- Que va-t-on négocier pour rentrer dans la ville de Qarth ? demanda Daenerys

Lyanna haussa les épaules.

\- On improvisera sur place.

Et c'était exactement ce que Lyanna pensait, elle n'avait aucune idée, aucune de comment elle allait bien pouvoir obtenir un libre passage dans la cité. Pourtant, elle n'avait guère le choix et ne comptait pas échouer.

Westeros, Port-Réal

Cercei Lannister, régente du royaume avait convoqué le Conseil Restreint. Ce dernier regroupait dans la pièce qui lui était alloué attendait que démarre la cession du jour. Le conseil se composait de Cercei entant que régente mais également de Jaime Lannister entant que commandant de la Garde Royal, de Tyrion Lannister qui occupait la place de Main du Roi en l'absence de son père Tywin, du Grand Mestre Pycelle, du Grand Argentier Petyr Baelish, le maitre des chuchoteurs Lord Varys et du conseiller Janos Slynt.

\- Bien, fit Cercei. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'évolution de la situation ici à Westeros.

\- Il est clair que nous avons plus d'ennemi que d'allié, fit Janos Slynt.

\- Nous n'avons que des ennemis vous voulez dire, le coupa Tyrion. Nous devons faire face à Robb Stark au Nord, à Renly Baratheon dans les Terres de l'Orage, à son frère Stannis à Peyredragon.

\- Et il ny' a pas que ça, fit Lord Varys. D'après mes informations, les Tully se sont joints au Stark pour marcher contre nous et Renly Baratheon est en train de sceller une alliance avec les Tyrell.

\- Mais le Val d'Arryn nous soutient n'est-ce pas ? demanda Cercei en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Baelish.

\- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier. Mais en cas d'attaque les forces du Val ne seront pas suffisantes.

\- Si nous pouvions avoir le soutien de Dorne, fit Jaime.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous en faire des alliés, fit Tyrion.

\- Et comment ? demanda Slynt.

\- En offrant le poste de maitre des navires à Oberyn Martell en échange du soutien de Dorne dans la guerre.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit suffisant, fit Varys.

\- Nous aviserons en temps voulu, répondit le nain.

Varys opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien de mon côté, j'ai des informations sur les Targaryen.

\- Tiens donc, fit Cercei, nous vous écoutons Lord Varys.

\- Eh bien, Khal Drogo est mort, son khalassar c'est dispersé. Apparemment, Viserys et Daenerys se sont séparés, le premier est en route pour Pentos alors que sa sœur se dirige vers Qarth.

\- Ils ont perdu leur armée, fit Jaime, quoi de plus normal que de se disperser pour trouver de nouveaux alliés.

\- C'est le moment idéal pour frapper, fit Cercei. Envoyons des assassins pour les éliminer.

\- Le roi Robert en a envoyé plus d'un en quinze ans et tous ont échoué, fit Baelish.

\- Alors envoyons un détachement de soldats les éliminer, proposa Cercei.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus, fit le maitre des chuchoteurs.

\- Varys a raison, intervint Tyrion. Nous sommes cernés de tous les côtés et toutes les forces des Sept Couronnes ne sont pas encore rentrées dans la partie. Nous séparés ne serait-ce que de quelques hommes pourrait nous être fatale.

\- Mais c'est aussi l'occasion parfaite d'en finir avec les Targaryen, martela la régente.

\- Cercei, intervint Jaime, les Targaryen n'ont plus d'armée, ils mettront des années à rassembler des forces. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur les Stark et les Baratheon.

\- Ser Jaime a raison Majesté, fit Pycelle. Pour l'instant, l'important est de vaincre nos ennemis sur Westeros.

Cercei soupira de déception mais abdiqua, tous les membres du Conseil voyaient les choses différemment.

\- Très bien, fit la régente. Puisqu'il en a été décidé ainsi, occupons-nous de renforcer nos défenses et d'envoyer une demande d'alliance à Dorne.

Westeros, Dorne

Oberyn et Doran se trouvaient tous les deux dans les appartements de l'ainé. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté entre Baratheon, Stark et Lannister, Dorne avait commencé à manifester un esprit revanchard et une part de plus en plus conséquente de la population réclamée l'entrée en guerre de Dorne. Oberyn était le chef du parti qui prônait la guerre tandis que Doran prônait la non-intervention.

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Oberyn, c'est l'occasion rêvé de faire payer aux Baratheon et aux Lannister la mort de notre sœur.

\- Non, c'est non, Oberyn, répliqua Doran. Nos forces ne sont plus celles d'antan. Si nous venions à nous battre contre les Baratheon ou les Lannister, seuls sans alliés nous serions rapidement vaincus. Et je ne veux plus de guerre.

\- Allions-nous aux Stark et aux Tully. Nous prendrions nos ennemis en tenaille.

\- J'ai dit, plus de guerre.

\- Raahhhh, es-tu devenu à ce point lâche que venger notre sœur n'a plus aucune importance pour toi.

Quinze ans plutôt lors du sac de Port-Réal, Gregor Clegane avait massacré Elia Martell après l'avoir violé. Oberyn ne l'avait jamais oublié et encore moins pardonné. Pendant des années, il était parti à la recherche d'allié à travers le monde connu. Mais il avait fait choux blanc. A vrai dire, à cette époque, Robert Baratheon disposait d'une telle force de frappe que toute-contre-attaque de Dorne se serait soldé par la défaite. Il fallait dire que le fait de devoir affronter en même temps les Baratheon, les Stark, les Lannister, les Tully et même ces traitres de Tyrell qui avaient retourné leurs vestes, c'était quelque chose. Et il fallait avouer que Dorne n'était plus la grande puissance qu'elle était à Westeros. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque de la Conquête, Dorne était l'un des deux plus puissants royaumes de Westeros avec le Nord, pour ne pas dire la plus grande mais aussi et surtout le seul à être rester indépendant des Targaryens. Dorne n'avait-elle pas résisté aux Targaryens et à leurs dragons pendant plus de deux siècles ? . Rien que ça. Dorne avait été le seul royaume de Westeros que les Targaryen n'avaient pas conquis, Dorne avait prêté allégeance au Trône de Fer, uniquement après que l'une de ses princesses, Mariah Martell, sœur du prince Maron Martell, n'épouse le roi Daeron II Targaryen puis qu'un autre mariage soit consommé. Le mariage de Daenerys Targaryen sœur cadette du roi avec le prince Maron scellant ainsi une alliance entre les deux familles ainsi que le rattachement de Dorne au royaume des Targaryen et encore pas sans contre-parti pour Dorne. Puis peu à peu, au fil des décennies, la puissance de Dorne avait diminué jusqu'à devenir l'une des plus faible des Sept Couronnes, laissant les forces de Terres de l'Orage, du Val d'Arryn, du Nord et des Terres de l'Ouest les surpasser largement. Le glorieux âge de gloire militaire de Dorne était révolu. C'était un fait. Pendant des années, celles ayant suivis la victoire de l'Usurpateur, Oberyn avait tenté de redonner à l'armée de Dorne ses titres de noblesse mais son frère ainé, Doran, s'y était opposé, préférant la paix à tout acte pouvant provoquer des tensions avec le nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche Oberyn, je suis réaliste. Si nous entrions en guerre, nous serions vaincus.

\- Pas si nous pouvons faire alliance avec… .

\- Il suffit Oberyn ! J'en ai assez entendu !

Le cadet serra les dents.

\- Je vois, tu n'as plus l'ombre d'un résidu de courage ou de dignité.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Doran de répondre, Oberyn tourna les talons et quitta les appartements de son frère prenant bien soin de claquer la porte le plus fort possible.

Westeros, Peyredragon

Stannis était assis dans la grande salle où Aegon le Conquérant fit jadis construire la grande table en roche ou était sculpté la carte de Westeros. Contrairement aux autres rois auto-proclamé, Stannis ne disposait que de peu de soldat : les maisons Bar Emmon de Pointe-Vive, Celtigar de Pince-Isle, suzeraine de la presqu'île de Claquepince, la maison Brune de Repayre Patybulayre et la maison Brune de Combebrune, ainsi que les Maisons Crabbe des Murmures, Grotte , Hardy, Pynède, Staunton, Tourbier, Chyttering, Solverre, _Sweetport Sound_ , la maison Velaryon de Marée Haute, suzerain de Lamarck, ainsi que les Maisons Rambton et Massey ne comptaient, toutes réunis que 5 000 hommes. Stannis n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet, avec seulement 5 000 hommes, il lui était impossible de gagner la guerre.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous rechercher des alliés ? suggéra Ser Davos Mervault.

\- Pour se tourner vers qui, fit Mélisandre, la prêtresse rouge.

\- Vers les actuels ennemis naturels des Lannister, les Stark, répondit Davos.

\- Robb Stark c'est déclaré roi du Nord, Ser Davos, répondit Stannis. C'est de la trahison. Robb Stark a refusé de me prêter allégeance, c'est assez clair.

\- Mais sir, nous avons un ennemi commun, les Lannister, s'obstina Davos. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il nous faut partir au plus pressé et s'occuper du reste plus tard. Il vous faut une armée nombreuse.

Stannis soupira. Ser Davos avait peut-être raison après tout. Pour vaincre, il avait besoin d'allié. Il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

\- Il y'a une autre solution, intervint alors Mélisandre.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Davos.

\- Nous allons prendre le commandement des Terres de l'Orage et son armée suivra le roi Stannis, le roi légitime des Sept Couronnes.

\- Vous oubliez Renly, fit Davos.

\- Renly se soumettra à Stannis ou il mourra. Quoiqu'il arrive notre roi aura son armée.

\- C'est décidé, trancha Stannis avant que Davos n'intervienne une nouvelle fois, nous partons pour Accalmie. Les forces des Terres de l'Orage me seront fidèles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Préparez-vous, l'armée va faire route sur Accalmie.

Se disant, Stannis se leva et quitta la pièce. Tôt ou tard, il aurait son armée que Renly le suive ou pas.

…

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à vous de me le dire.

Bon passons aux news maintenant : En regardant mon profil, je me suis rendu compte que certaines de mes fictions n'avaient plus eu de nouveaux chapitres depuis un moment. Du coup, vu que j'ai publié deux chapitres des exilés, je mets cette fiction en stand-by pour me concentrer sur d'autres, notamment sur Stargate et YU-GI-OH même si ça risque d'être difficile. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics Game of throne. Le chapitre 3 de la Renaissance de Valyria paraitra à la mi-février (oui c'est officiel) et je vais essayer (mais je ne promets rien) d'avancer dans la rédaction du chapitre du Règne du roi dragon dont j'espère (mais avec un gros doute) qu'il paraitra vers mi/fin février.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^.


	9. Sur le chemin du pouvoir

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9 des Exilés, le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture.

Dans ce chapitre, on commence tout doucement mais surement l'entrée en guerre des Targaryen.

Encore une fois, merci à tous de votre soutien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira d'autant que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

…

Chapitre 9 : Sur le chemin du pouvoir.

Jon regardait l'horizon avec Fantôme à ses côté et Rhaegal volant non loin d'eux. Jon avait pris le navire : Le revanchard en direction du Nord où il devait se rendre au Mur pour ensuite rejoindre les sauvageons et en persuader un maximum de se joindre à lui. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il voguait en direction de Westeros et déjà avant même de poser pied à terre, Jon avait eu vent de la guerre qui avait éclaté à Westeros. Il avait également entendu des rumeurs, encore à confirmer, concernant la mort de Renly Baratheon au profit de son frère ainé Stannis qui avait récupéré les forces de Peyredragon et celles des Terres de l'Orage mobilisant ainsi plus de cent mille hommes, donnant à Stannis la plus imposante armée du royaume-continent. Il avait également entendu des rumeurs sur les victoires consécutives des Stark sur les Lannister et de cela, Jon s'en réjouissait.

\- Plus que quelques jours et nous débarquerons dans le Nord.

Jon attendait avec impatience de mettre enfin le pied à terre et de fouler de nouveau le sol nordien. Son objectif était clair, rallier la Garde de Nuit, pénétrer au Nord du Mur, lever une armée de sauvageon tout en persuadant la Garde de Nuit de les laisser passer. Le refus n'était pas envisageable et malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour la Garde entant que Stark, il était avant tout un Targaryen et ne reculerait devant rien pour reprendre ce qui revenait aux siens, quitte à faire usage de Rhaegal contre le Mur. Ce qu'il préférait éviter de tout cœur.

Essos, Mer Dothrak

Lyanna, Daenerys, Jorah et les quelques dothrakis qui les avaient suivis faisaient route vers Astapor. Préférant éviter Qarth, Lyanna avait opté pour passer par la ville lhazaréenne de Lhazosh. Là, il avait fait la rencontre d'une famille de lhazaréen qui avait bien voulu les accueillir quelques jours, leur permettant de se reposer et de se nourrir. Lyanna c'était même vu offrir quelques provisions pour le voyage et en avait été profondément reconnaissante. Et c'était même presque à regret que le groupe de Targaryen et leurs fidèles avaient quitté la ville et la famille.

\- Combien de temps pour arriver à Astapor ? demanda Jorah.

\- Quelques jours tout au plus.

Reprenant la route, le petit groupe ne traina plus en chemin. Le risque de se faire attaquer par un khalassar dothraki était suffisamment élevé comme ça et Lyanna n'avait pas l'intention de trainer en chemin. Derrière elle, Ser Jorah et Daenerys observaient les alentours tandis que les quelques dothraki restés fidèles à la jeune Targaryen assuraient leurs arrières.

En tête de file, Lyanna ne cessait de repenser ses plans. Si les Targaryen voulaient reprendre le pouvoir, ils avaient impérativement besoin d'alliés. Et la Stark le savait pertinemment, même si elle parvenait à acheter les 13 000 immaculés d'Astapor, les forces targaryennes ne seraient pas suffisante. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait, à contrecœur, envoyée son fils dans le Nord pour passer le Mur et obtenir une alliance avec les sauvageons. Mais même là, cela ne serait pas suffisant. Même une force armée combinant immaculés et sauvageons ne seraient pas suffisants. Les sauvageons étaient peut-être nombreux mais face à des armées aussi bien équipées que celle de Westeros, les sauvageons ne pouvaient espérer remporter des victoires décisives. Et pour ce qui était des immaculés, ils étaient sans doute les meilleurs soldats du monde connu mais à 13 000 contre des centaines de milliers de chevaliers, la victoire était impossible. Il fallait donc nouer des alliances. Le plus logique aurait été de noué une alliance avec le Nord gouverné par les Stark, sa famille, s'attirant de facto une alliance avec le Conflanc. Mais avec la mort de Ned, approcher les Stark allaient être compliqué, surtout que tous la croyaient morte et la vipère de Catelyn Tully n'allaient pas aimer l'influence probable de Lyanna sur les barons du Nord. L'alliance était envisageable mais pas avant de disposer d'une armée solide et de réfléchir à une approche douce mais imposante. Que lui restait-il alors ? Les Lannister, certainement pas, Lyanna c'était juré d'avoir leurs têtes pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ned. Les Baratheon, c'était la même chose. Les Greyjoy, Lyanna ne pouvait avoir confiance en de tels individus. Les Tyrell changeaient de camps aussi souvent qu'un homme changeait de chemise. Les Arryn, peu digne de confiance avec un Petyr Baelish aux commandes. Il n'y avait donc plus que les Martell mais Lyanna les soupçonnait plus de vouloir la tuer que de l'aider. Elle était après tout, indirectement responsable de la mort de Rhaegar, Elia, Aegon et Rhaenys ainsi que la cause principale de la rébellion de Robert.

Lyanna soupira. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même ainsi que sur les moyens dont disposé famille targaryenne. Et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se doter d'une véritable armée.

\- A toi de jouer Jon.

Daenerys qui rejoignit Lyanna.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je réfléchissais juste à nos options d'alliance.

Daenerys opina d'un signe de tête. Subitement alors qu'ils avaient repris la route du désert, un cavalier encapuchonné leur bloqua le passage. Instinctivement, Ser Jorah tira l'épée tandis que le cavalier inconnu immobilisa son cheval et retira sa capuche dévoilant un homme que Lyanna n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

\- Ser Barristan ! s'exclama Lyanna.

Barristan Selmy opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Princesse Lyanna ! s'exclama à son tour l'ancien garde royale.

Le fait que Barristan Selmy appela Lyanna « princesse » et non « Lady » mit la puce à l'oreille de Jorah et Daenerys. En effet, Barristan Selmy fut l'un des trois gardes royaux au courant du mariage secret entre Lyanna et Rhaegar avec Gerold Hightower et Arthur Dayne.

\- Ser Barristan mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda Lyanna.

\- Princesse, je… vous… je pensais que vous étiez morte à la Tour de Joie. Quel bonheur de vous revoir.

Lyanna lui sourit.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait croire pour échapper à Robert.

Ser Barristan opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Pour répondre à votre question ma princesse. J'étais venu ici prêter serment d'allégeance aux derniers Targaryen. Trop longtemps j'ai renié mon devoir envers ceux que j'avais juré de protéger, c'est assez.

Lyanna opina de la tête à son tour.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Jorah. Oh oui, Varys bien sûr.

\- C'est cela même, répondit l'ancien garde royal. Mais que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Barristan.

\- Rejoindre Astapor et acheter les 13 000 immaculés, répondit Daenerys.

\- Avec quels argents ? demanda Ser Barristan.

\- Avec la ruse, répondit Lyanna énigmatique.

Ser Barristan Selmy arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Durant les derniers mois du règne d'Aerys II, Ser Barristan avait côtoyé Lyanna en de rare occasion mais le vieux chevalier savait pertinemment que Lyanna était une personne rusée et habile capable de faire preuve d'une imprévisibilité incroyable, rendant chacune de ses actions difficiles, voir, impossible à prévoir. Alors si Lyanna Stark Targaryen avait un plan, il n'allait certainement pas la contredire.

\- Très bien princesse, je vous suis.

Westeros, Winterfell

Depuis son retour sur les Iles de Fer, Theon Greyjoy c'était vu confier par son père Balon IX Greyjoy, le roi autoproclamé des Iles de Fer, plusieurs attaques de snekkars sur les côtes du Nord afin de piller les ressources et de s'emparer d'esclaves et surtout de femmes sel. Cependant, Theon avide de gloire avait décidé de profiter de la vulnérabilité du Nord pour s'emparer de sa capital, la forteresse de Winterfell. La prise de Winterfell avait sonné comme le plus grand coup d'éclat des fer-nés depuis des siècles et Theon comptait bien en tirer profit. Sa marche avait été simple, à la tête de deux snekkars qu'il avait retiré de la flotte, Theon avait débarqué sur les côtes du Nord encore intact et avait fait marche sur Winterfell et profitant de l'absence des forces nordiennes partis combattre dans le Sud, Theon c'était facilement emparé de Winterfell. Pendant ce temps, la sœur de Theon, Yara Greyjoy avait continué de piller les côtes du Nord avec une flotte de huit snekkars.

\- Tu as trouvé Bran et Rickon ? demanda Theon à son premier lieutenant.

\- Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Bien, inutile de les rechercher, ils ont fuis, n'en parlons plus.

Alors que Theon faisait demi-tour, son lieutenant le retint.

\- Sauf votre respect Theon, vos hommes ne vont pas apprécier cette décision.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dagmer, son premier lieutenant, soupira.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la manière de faire des Iles de Fer, si vous voulez garder votre influence, vous devez les attraper et les exécuter.

Theon soupira à son tour.

\- Très bien, tenez Winterfell, je pars à leurs recherches avec Aggar et Wex.

Dagmer opina d'un signe de tête. Au début de la guerre des Cinq rois, Theon était parti pour les Iles de Fer afin de former une alliance militaire entre nordiens et fer-nés mais l'issue en avait été tout autre et Theon harangué par son père avait fini par tourner le dos au roi du Nord pour rejoindre la cause de son père. Et il en était désormais à devoir prouver sa loyauté aux Iles de Fer et à son père en particulier.

Westeros, Port-Réal.

Le Conseil restreint du roi Joffrey c'était réunis. La menace avérée que Stannis Baratheon allait débarquer à Port-Réal avec son armée pour s'emparer du trône de fer mis tous les Lannister sur le pied de guerre.

Tyrion Lannister qui siégeait entant que Main du Roi avait mis en place une stratégie. Le reste du Conseil avait approuvé et des stocks de feu grégois étaient en train de ressortir des sous-sols de Donjon Rouge pour servir à piéger les forces navales de Stannis.

Assis sur le trône de fer, Joffrey Baratheon attendait que le plan de son « lutin » d'oncle se mette en place.

Westeros, Bief, Vieille-ville.

Déguisées en orpheline, Sansa et Arya Stark étaient parvenues à rejoindre un gros de marchand itinérant qui se dirigeait vers le Nord, lieu où les filles Stark comptaient se rendre. A leur plus grand soulagement, les marchands ne leur avaient posé aucune question, se contentant de leur faire la conversation et de les nourrir en échange de services. Ainsi les deux adolescentes c'étaient vu assignées quelques corvées comme faire la vaisselle ou aller ramasser du bois pour faire du feu. Arya c'était vite adaptée et avait dû forcer Sansa à se comporter comme une paysanne et non comme une lady. D'ailleurs Lady et Nyméria les louves de Sansa et Arya chassaient dans les bois et les prairies à l'écart de leurs maitresses la plupart du temps. Cependant, la proximité des louves avec les adolescentes avait soulevé de nombreuses questions auprès des marchands et Arya avait dû inventer un mensonge très crédible en peu de temps. Mensonge qui en réalité ne l'était qu'à moitié.

\- Tu crois que nous sommes encore loin de la maison ? demanda Sansa tandis que les marchands dressaient le camp pour la nuit.

\- Tu es sur, fit l'un des marchands en regardant l'un de ses compagnons.

\- Sur, répondit ce dernier. Nous devrions passer par Harrenhal, apparement, les Lannister lèvent d'importantes armées depuis les Terres de la Couronnes et les Terres de l'Ouest et je n'ai pas envie de croiser des soldats.

Le premier marchand soupira.

\- Très bien comme tu veux.

Westeros, Peyredragon

Depuis le bateau amiral, Stannis Baratheon contemplait son armada s'étendre tout autour de lui tandis que Ser Davos à côté de lui jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui bombait fièrement le torse, enchanté de faire partit de ceux qui allaient reconquérir pour le roi Stannis, le trône de fer.

…

Et voilà, chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture donc l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue.

Bonne journée tout le monde et bonne fin de week end^^.


	10. Sondage avant publication du chapitre 10

Sondage

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui pas de nouveau chapitre mais un sondage qui va potentiellement, non, à coups sur, changer l'histoire de cette fiction.

Comme vous le savez, jusqu'à présent, j'ai suivi l'histoire de la série et me suis contenté juste de quelques modifications. Mais voilà, ça va commencer à changer puisque que je ne vais pas tarder à sortir du chemin tracé par les livres et la série. Lors du précédent chapitre, nous étions au début de la saison 2. Et c'est justement ici que les choses vont commencer à se corser puisque je vais continuer les modifications plus ou moins légère pour cette saison (sauf si on exclue ce qu'il se passe du côté de Jon). Mais voilà la fiction va se détacher de la série et des livres dans un avenir plus ou moins proche et j'ai un dilemme, d'où ce sondage.

Préférez-vous que les modifications majeures commencent à partir de la saison 3 ou de la saison 5 ?

Dans les deux cas de figures, votre choix modifiera grandement votre l'histoire (et notamment sur le destin des personnages).

Pour voter, il suffit de commenter et de dire votre choix : Saison 3 ou Saison 5. Où vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP si vous préférez. La saison qui aura le plus de voix gagne.

Vous avez jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 11 pour voter. Une voix cela fait, le bureau de vote sera fermé. En cas de non réponse, je me verrais contraint de tirer moi-même à pile ou face (ce qui serait dommage).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 10. On commence tout doucement à s'éloigner de la série et des livres.

Bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 10 : Le prince qui fut promis

Jon suivit par Fantôme progressait dans les territoires du Nord. Devant lui s'étendait Château Noir, la forteresse principale de la Garde de Nuit. Rhaegal qui avait bien grandi était partis chasser de petites proies pour se nourrir. Grace à Varys, Jon avait appris la défaite des Baratheon face aux Lannister lors de l'attaque de Port-Réal grâce à l'arrivé impromptu des Tyrell qui c'était joint aux Lannisters. En effet, suite à l'assassinat de Renly Baratheon par son frère ainé, les Tyrell alliés de Renly c'étaient joint aux forces Lannister. Et afin de sceller la nouvelle alliance, Margeary Tyrell avec le roi Joffrey Baratheon dont la vérité sur sa naissance et celles de son frère et sa sœur n'avaient toujours pas été révélé bien que de nombreuses rumeurs commençaient à fuser.

\- Qui va là ? demanda un homme de la Garde de Nuit qui faisait le guet.

\- Je suis Jon Snow. Je demande à voir le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. J'ai un message à lui transmettre de la part d'une femme nommé Lyarra la barbière.

Aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Jon tandis que deux frères jurés, Qhorin mimain et Alliser Thorne firent signe à Jon de les suivre, l'escortant dans la forteresse.

\- Suis-nous petit, fit Alliser Thorne d'une voix grave sans émotion.

Jon s'exécuta et suivit les deux frères jurés qui l'emmenèrent devant le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont. En voyant Jon arriver dans son bureau, Jeor Mormont fit signe à ses deux hommes de partir et de fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu me dire ?

Jon retira son manteau dévoilant Grande Griffe à la ceinture. Le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette épée ?

\- C'est ma mère. Vous le lui aviez donné quand elle vous a sauvé la vie lorsqu'un sauvageon vous a attaqué.

Le Mormont écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Donc tu es bien le fils de Lyarra la barbière ou plutôt devrais-je dire de Lyanna Stark.

Jon ne broncha pas, il c'était douté des mois plutôt que Jeor Mormont avait reconnu sa mère mais entre s'en douter et avoir la confirmation, c'était différent.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour de mes yeux, Jon Stark.

\- Comment connaissez-vous… .

\- Ton nom ? Ta mère m'a parlé de toi quand je l'ai reconnu. Tu sais petit, j'ai connu ta mère quand elle était adolescente. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait toujours été contre son mariage avec le roi Robert. Je suis content qu'elle est trouvé un mari. Si seulement, elle avait pu faire face à Robert avant que la guerre n'éclate. Enfin… avec une louve comme celle-là, ton père doit en voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Mon père est mort depuis bien longtemps.

\- Oh, désolé.

Jon souffla.

\- Alors ma mère ne vous a pas tout dit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Jon soupira une nouvelle fois. Pouvait-il faire confiance au Lord Commandant pour garder le secret ? Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Jeor Mormont reprit.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Même si je suis Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, je reste un nordien. Et même si j'ai prêté serment, mon cœur est à jamais avec les Stark de Winterfell.

Jon soupira une nouvelle fois. Après tout, s'il voulait que son plan réussisse, il devait avoir des hommes à qui faire confiance. Et ce secret était parfait pour voir si le Lord Commandant pourrait faire partie de ses hommes de confiance même s'il prenait des risques.

Jon sortit une lettre, celle de son père qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et la tendit à Ser Jeor qui la lut.

 _Mon cher fils,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre au cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant de la bataille du Trident. Sache que malgré toutes les calomnies qui pourront être dites sur moi et sur ma famille, sache que j'ai aimé ta mère, je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Sache que je t'aimerais, toujours. Je suis sûr que mon épouse Elia Martell t'aimera. Elle a toujours étais une mère et une épouse douce et bienveillante. Cependant, sa faible constitution fait qu'elle ne peut plus porter d'enfant. Elle connait mes sentiments à l'égard de ton frère et de ta sœur, à ton égard, à son égard et à l'égard de ta mère. Elle sait que j'aime Lyanna comme je l'aime elle et qu'elle devra me partager avec ta mère et toi. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme femme, comme j'ai de la chance d'avoir Lyanna, de vous avoir vous mes enfants._

 _Si la victoire nous reviens, je reviendrais te chercher et te revendiquerais comme mon fils, tu seras un prince, au même titre que ton frère Aegon et que ta sœur Rhaenys. Cependant, si comme je le crains ce combat est mon dernier, alors cette lettre servira à te reconnaitre comme mon fils._

 _Tu es Jaehaerys Targaryen, prince des Sept Couronnes, héritiers du trône de fer. Cette lettre te servira à faire valoir ce que de droit._

 _Rhaegar Targaryen, prince de Peyredragon, prince héritier du trône de fer._

Jeor Mormont retint un cri de surprise à la lecture de la lettre.

\- Alors cette guerre… .

\- Etait inutile. Robert Barathon a usurpé un trône qui ne lui revenait pas, a tué mon père, fait pleurer ma mère. Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour les Stark comme pour les Targaryen de se battre sous une même bannière.

Le Lord commandant rendit la lettre à Jon.

\- Fais attention mon garçon, de par tes origines, tu as ici, à la Garde de Nuit autant d'allié que d'ennemi. Garde ton secret. Si jamais ton existence vient à être connu des Lannister et des Baratheons… .

\- Ils feront tous pour me tuer.

\- Exact. Mais sache qu'ici, tu seras sous ma protection tant que tu resteras à Château Noir.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Au-delà du Mur.

Jeor Mormont secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne survivras pas longtemps.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux lever une armée.

\- Une armée de quo… .

Le Lord Commandant s'arrêta subitement comprenant les pensées de Jon.

\- Oh non, n'y pense même pas.

\- Si je veux que ma famille reprenne le trône de fer, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le Mormont soupira.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici mais si tu en viens à menacer la Garde de Nuit… .

\- Je ne menace personne Lord Commandant. J'obéis aux ordres de ma mère. Que vous m'aidiez ou pas, je traverserais le Mur, regrouperais la plus grande armée de sauvageon jamais constituer et mettrais les Lannister et les Baratheon à bas du trône.

\- Et tu comptes y arriver seul ? demanda le Lord Commandant las de la situation.

\- Je ne suis pas seul.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

A ce moment même, un hurlement raisonna dans château noir. Jeor Mormont sursauta tandis que les frères jurés sortaient des baraquements en se rejoignant dans la cour. Au sourire de Jon, le Lord Commandant écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que… .

\- Si voulez le savoir, suivez-moi.

En sortant de la salle, Jon se dirigea vers la cour intérieure ou depuis les balcons des bâtiments, les frères jurés, un millier, regardaient tout autour d'eux cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Jon descendit les marches suivit par Fantôme et se plaça au centre de la cour et balaya les alentours du regard mais son attention fut attirée par un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux vert entouré par un jeune homme enrobés et par Alliser Thorne.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Edd.

\- Mon fidèle compagnon, répondit Jon alors que tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Aussitôt un nouveau hurlement déchira le ciel avant qu'une créature ailée n'apparaisse derrière le château pour se poser à la droite de Jon.

\- C'est un dragon ! s'exclama Samwell Tarly, le jeune homme enrobé.

\- C'est impossible… Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, fit le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je suis Jaehaerys Targaryen, fils de Lyanna Stark et du prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la cour.

\- Je suis venu ici pour une seule raison, lever une armée et reprendre le trône de fer. Je sais que j'ai ici autant d'ennemi que d'allié alors qu'ils se fassent connaitre.

Un long silence s'installa suivit pat nombres de murmures, puis Alliser Throne descendit les escaliers, tira son épée et s'agenouilla devant Jon.

\- Je me suis battu aux côtés de votre père durant la bataille du Trident. Entant que membre de la Maison Thorne, moi Ser Alliser Thorne, frère juré de la Garde de Nuit, fais le serment de vous servir mon prince.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine d'autres gardes quittèrent leurs positions pour rejoindre Alliser Thorne et plier genou à terre.

Puis subitement, le vieil homme se mit en marche descendant les escaliers.

\- Mestre Aemon ! s'exclama Sam Tarly.

Mais le vieux mestre n'écouta pas et se rapprocha de Jon, les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu'étant désormais à moitié aveugle, il avait encore des yeux suffisamment fonctionnels pour voir Jon et Rhaegal.

Jon ne bougea pas. Lyanna lui avait dit qu'Aemon Targaryen résidait à Château Noir et qu'il serait sans doute un allié de poids via sa grande expérience.

Le vieux Targaryen se rapprocha encore jusqu'à arriver devant Jon pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de pleurer à chaude larme.

\- Je croyais être le dernier dragon vivant.

\- Non mon oncle, vous avez bel et bien trois neveux et nièce, répondit Jon avant de serrer son oncle dans ses bras également.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Les frères jurés étaient attablés, mangeant avec appétit tandis que Jon à la Table du Lord Commandant mangé tout en discutant avec Jeor Mormont tandis que mestre Aemon à la droite de Jon lui lançait quelques petits sourires.

\- Désolé d'avoir semé la pagaille.

Le Lord Commandant éclata de rire.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié prince Jaehaerys. Cependant, comptez sur moi pour garder tout ce qu'il s'est passé sous silence, aucune information ne sortira de Château Noir.

Jon se gratta la tête, gêné.

\- Merci.

Westeros, Port-Réal

Tyrion Lannister soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient gagné la bataille mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Les forces nordiennes ne cessaient de remporter des victoires sur celles des Lannister et les forces du Conflanc étaient en train de se joindre aux forces du roi Robb Stark et maintenant que Stannis avait perdu une grande partie de ses troupes, il était plus qu'envisageable qu'il puisse faire alliance avec le Nord et le Conflanc ce qui seraient fortement regrettable. De plus, historiquement parlant, Tyrell et Lannister n'avaient jamais eu de chance face aux Stark. Lors de la rebellion de Robert, les Tyrell avaient enchainé les défaites face aux nordiens pourtant inférieur en nombre et les Lannister du temps de l'époque des royaumes des Andals et des Premiers Hommes n'avaient jamais été capable de franchir le Neck. Non, les Lannister avaient besoin d'alliés supplémentaires. Hors, Tyrion n'était absolument pas certain de l'allégeance du Val D'arryn et de son régent et Grand Argentier du Conseil Restreint, Petyr Baelish dont Tyrion se méfiait comme de la peste. Il ne restait alors plus que Dorne dont les Martell haïssaient les Lannister.

\- Je crois que nous devrions marier Myrcella au prince Tristan de Dorne, fit Tyrion d'une voix posée.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Cercei. Comment oses-tu éloigner ma fille de moi.

\- Réfléchis chère sœur, rétorqua Tyrion d'un ton ironique.

Cercei fusilla Tyrion du regard.

\- Crois-tu que je le fais par méchanceté, reprit Tyrion, calme cette fois-ci. C'est vrai que je ne t'aime pas Cercei pas plus que toi tu ne m'aimes. C'est vrai, Joffrey me sort par les yeux, il est cruel et lâche.

Cercei serra les dents et se préparait à répliquer mais Tyrion enchaina.

\- En revanche, j'aime beaucoup Myrcella et Tomen. Ils sont l'inverse de toi, ils sont doux, gentils et attachant. Et je ne ferais jamais, jamais rien qui puissent leur nuire.

\- Que les dieux t'entendent, répliqua Cercei acerbe. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord avec toi le lutin.

Tyrion soupira.

\- Cercei, je te rappelle que nous avons été attaqués il y'a peu de temps. Sans l'intervention des Tyrell, Stannis aurait pris Port-Réal et nous aurait tous tué. Alors contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'agis toujours dans l'intérêt de notre famille. Si je veux envoyer Myrcella à Dorne, c'est pour la protéger et aussi pour que Dorne soit de notre côté. Et je te rappelle, une fois encore que les Baratheon ne sont pas encore vaincu, Stannis est en déroute, pas hors de la partie. Les Stark sont sur le point de rentrer dans le Conflanc et de joindre leurs forces à celles des Tully. Et ce sans compter que nous ne sommes pas sûr de la fidélité du Val. Si jamais les Baratheon se joignent à eux, crois-tu vraiment que nos forces et celles des Tyrell seront suffisant pour les arrêter ?

Cercei laissa échapper un grognement sourd mais ne contredit pas son interlocuteur.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu le sens, petit frère, fit-elle avec dédain. Mais si il arrive quoique ce soit à Myrcella, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

\- Pour pas changer, répliqua Tyrion. De toute façon, tu me tiens toujours responsable des mauvaises choses qui t'arrive.

\- Pff… .

Cercei se leva et quitta la pièce tandis que Tyrion soupirait de soulagement. Au moins Myrcella serait à l'abri.

Essos, Astapor

Lyanna, Jorah, Daenerys et Barristan se tenait devant Kraznys lo Nakloz, celui-là même qui formait et vendait les immaculés.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, fit Kraznys, vous voulez acquérir tous les immaculés, y compris ceux encore en formation.

\- C'est cela, fit Lyanna.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas de quoi payé.

\- Je suis prêt à vous donner mon dragon Drogon en échange des immaculés et de Missendei, votre traductrice, intervint Daenerys.

Kraznys se gratta le menton. Gagner un dragon était quelque chose de jamais vu et cela allait sans doute lui permettre de dominer entièrement Astapor sous peu.

\- Bien, fit Kraznys.

Ce dernier tendit à Daenerys le fouet, symbole de son autorité sur les immaculés tandis que Missendei rejoignait le petit groupe.

\- Et maintenant, tous les immaculés m'appartiennent ?

\- Oui, le dragon maintenant.

\- Bien sûr.

Drogon se dirigea vers Kraznys tout sourire lorsque.

\- Dracarys !

Immédiatement, Drogon cracha le feu brulant le marchand des immaculés ainsi que ses suivants.

Daenerys se tourna vers les immaculés et jeta le fouet à terre.

\- Immaculés, vous êtes désormais des hommes libres, libres de choisir qui servir et que faire. Que tous ceux qui veulent se battre pour moi fassent un pas en avant.

Aussitôt et à la surprise de tous le clan Targaryen, tous les immaculés s'avancèrent d'un pas.

\- Bien, je voudrais que vous désignez un leader, un représentant des immaculés.

Aussitôt un brouhaha sans nom s'éleva.

\- Ver Gris ! Vers Gris ! Ver Gris !

Un jeune homme sortit du lot et s'inclina devant le clan Targaryen.

\- Quelles sont vos ordres.

Lyanna et Daenerys échangèrent un regard.

\- Éliminez toutes les Bontés d'Astapor ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Daenerys et Lyanna.

Car si les deux femmes avaient bien une chose qu'elles répugnaient, c'était bien l'esclavage.

Immédiatement, les immaculés se mirent en mouvement. Daenerys fit un sourire à Lyanna, le plan de la louve du Nord c'était déroulé sans accros. Et avec un peu de chance, certains esclaves maintenant affranchis allaient se joindre à eux.

Ainsi commença la course pour le pouvoir. Désormais les Targaryen disposaient d'une armée d'élite, Jon était parti en quête d'une armée conséquence et il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir une flotte pour rejoindre le Nord, tâche qui incombait à Viserys dont la mission était de lever des fonds pour acheter obtenir des navires. Il était temps d'entrée dans le jeu des trônes. Et que le meilleur gagne.

...

Pour le coup la bataille de Port-Réal, la bataille est arrivé plutôt que prévu car la suite va commencer à être différente de la série et des livres.

Sur ce, bon week end.


End file.
